Banjir Cinta
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: COMPLETE! Semua korban banjir sudah aman, damai, dan sentosa di pengungsian. Tetapi yang namanya kebutuhan utama 'kan sandang, pangan dan papan? Lha, bagaimana ini kalau bantuan poin kedua mandek? Sebuah akhir untuk cerita banjir yang tidak akan pernah berakhir! UNTUK TANTANGAN BAHASA DAERAH OLEH AMBUDAFF! -Sunda, Palembang, Jawa, Bali, Betawi-
1. Chapter 1

_**Sejumlah wilayah Jakarta, terutama wilayah utara, masih rawan banjir seiring tingginya muka air di beberapa pintu air dan curah hujan yang masih tinggi.**_

_Dari pantauan pada Minggu (19/01) pagi, Pintu Air Karet, Waduk Pluit, Sunter Utara, Sunter Selatan, dan Angke Hulu masih berstatus Siaga I atau Kritis. Sementara pintu air Manggarai statusnya sudah turun ke Siaga II._

_"Banjir [juga] masih akan menggenang di sekitar bantaran sungai di Rawajati, Kalibata, Pengadegan, Gang Arus/Cawang, Kebon Baru, Bukit Duri, Bidara Cina, dan Kampung Melayu," kata Kepala Pusat Data Informasi dan Humas BNPB, Sutopo Purwo Nugroho dalam sebuah penyataan._

_Badan Meteorologi, Klimatologi, dan Geofisika (BMKG) memperkirakan hujan masih berpeluang turun dengan intensitas sedang hingga lebat sampai Senin (20/1) terutama pada malam hari._

_(Sumber : BBC Indonesia, 19 Januari 2014)_

_._

_._

_**BANJIR CINTA : Part I**_

_~The Flood of Love~_

_Sebuah fiksi penggemar oleh Sabaku no Ghee, ide dan masukan oleh Raven dan Aria, Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, sementara Penjaga Pintu Air Manggarai adalah Original Character yang benar-benar hidup di suatu universe._

_Beta Reader oleh Ambudaff dan Grettama_

_AU, Crack, Humor/Romance, (maybe will be) slash, T-rated, OOCness overload, penjatuhan harga diri, pengkebirian kekerenan karakter, reverse!nasib dari Poor Prince._

_Dibuat untuk Tantangan 'Bersenang-Senang dengan Bahasa Daerah' oleh Ambudaff_

_._

_._

"Nar, Nar."

"Naon?"—_apa? (Sunda)_

"La mateng belum tahunyo?"—_sudah matang belum tahunya? (Palembang)_

"Sakedap, nya'. Samenit deui."—_sebentar ya, semenit lagi. (Sunda)_

"Payo~ La laper nah anak mudo~"—_ayolah, anak muda sudah lapar~ (Palembang)_

"Ih, ke heula atuh, meuni henteu sabaran pisan maneh teh!"—_ih, nanti/sebentar, dong, nggak sabaran banget sih kamu itu! (Sunda)_

Pemuda manis, berpostur ramping, rambut pirang alay hasil sepuhan, mata safir yang ditengarai tipuan kontak lens, dengan kaos berwarna biru gonjreng bertuliskan _'PERSIB NU AING', _memanyunkan bibir. Ia mengusap peluh yang mengucur akibat panasnya wajan berisi minyak menggelegak. Tangan lincahnya mengayun _sodet _aluminium untuk membalik-balik tahu isi cabe rawit. Gerobak pinjaman berwarna oranye terang dari _franchise_ bertajuk 'Gehu Pedas asli Sukabumi' tampak kinclong saking seringnya digosok. Pemiliknya—tak lain adalah Nanar Naruto (nama diulang, Sunda banget).

Di sebuh bangku butut, duduk pemuda lain tak kalah manis, dengan tubuh lebih berisi, tato segitiga di wajah yang kayaknya sih, _temporary_, rambut jabrik dan sorot mata tajam. Tangan kanan memegang selembar cebanan, tangan kiri sibuk dengan ponsel keluaran Cina. Terlihat _copy-paste _dengan Samsung Galaxy S3, namun tentu saja versi KW sekian yang harganya cuma enam digit rupiah. Di kakinya, melungkar seekor anjing kampung besar berwarna putih. Perkenalkan, perantauan dari tanah Sumatra Selatan, Palembang asli bernama Masagus Kiba, pelaku bisnis pulsa kecil-kecilan.

_Kring – kring – kring—_

Suara bel sepeda. Tak jauh dari posisi gerobak tahu milik Naruto yang _stand by_ di depan Indomaret.

"Naruto!" panggil suara itu, lembut, "Kiba!"

Naruto dan Kiba menoleh, lalu tersenyum membalasnya, "Om swastyastu, Bli Ruke!"— _Semoga ada dalam keadaan baik atas karunia Hyang Widhi, Bung Iruka! (Bali) _

"Om wastyastu, Naruto, Kiba." pemuda berusia dua puluh lima itu mengatupkan tangan dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuh. Sekalipun dua orang barusan bukan Hindu dan jelas-jelas tidak punya darah Bali, sopan santun tetap harus ditegakkan, "Tahunya sampun ana anung matang?"—_tahunya sudah ada yang matang? (Bali, halus)_

"Seeuti~ik, deui." jawab Naruto. Ia buru-buru menyambar kursi plasti untuk Iruka, "Cik, mangga, calik heula!"—_Sediki~it lagi. Ayo, silahkan, duduk dulu (Sunda)._

Iruka menngangguk. Ia memarkir sepeda zaman Belanda-nya lalu duduk di bangku yang tersedia, "Suksma."—_Terima kasih. (Bali)_

Suasana siang hari semakin ramai dengan datangnya I Wayan Bagus Iruka, atau biasa dipanggil 'Bli Ruke'. Beliau adalah seorang guru kontrak di SD negeri dengan gaji mepet UMR. Biasa bertransportasi dengan menggunakan sepeda ontel warisan kakeknya yang juga berprofesi sebagai guru di kampung halamannya, Tabanan, Bali. Ekpresi yang ia tawarkan begitu lembut, tidak pernah marah, dan selalu berperilaku santun. Rambut sebahunya selalu diikat tinggi. Segores bekas luka memanjang tampak eksis di hidung dan pipi—konon akibat disusupi Leak zaman balita dahulu.

"Jamu, jamu~" suara halus lainnya terdengar. Namun berbeda dengan Bli Ruke yang ramah, suara kali ini halus-halus membunuh, "Jamunipun, Mas?"—_jamunya, Mas? (Jawa)_

Kiba, Naruto, dan Iruka menoleh. Ah, benar. Si tukang jamu gentong—_iya, jamu GENTONG, bukan jamu GENDONG, sekalipun secara de facto si gentongnya digendong-gendong kemana-mana—_fenomenal sudah ada di antara mereka semua.

"Haduh, kepriben tho iki…" keluhnya, namun tetap dengan muka _stoic_, "Wis awan, jamu aku durung payu…"—_Haduh, bagaimana ini, sudah siang, jamuku belum laku… (Jawa)_

"Eh, Cep Gaara…" mesem-mesem terpaksa, Naruto menyapa, "Hayang dahar tahu urang, nteu?"—_eh, Gaara, mau makan tahu saya, nggak? (Sunda)_

Lemah, pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu mengangguk, "Siji wae, Nar."—_satu saja, Nar. (Jawa)_

Pemuda berambut pendek dengan warna coklat kemerahan itu (_kata orang salon sih, Burgundy, cuma ya jadinya malah kayak bocah keseringan main layangan_) mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Iruka. Bertopang dagu lalu menghela napas berat. Keberadaan obat-obatan modern sedikit banyak berimbas pada tingkat penjualan jamu tradisional buatannya. Padahal resep turun temurun keluarganya laris manis di zaman Orde Baru. Gaara—tidak pernah diketahui nama aslinya, kemungkinan Garang Asem—asli Ngawi, bodi mungil menggemaskan, kemana-mana membawa gentong kesayangan.

"Yuhu, _you guys,_ pade ngumpul di mari~"—_hei, you guys, pada berkumpul di sini~ (Betawi, gaul)_

Suara mendayu, genit dan menggoda itu tak perlu membuat keempat pemuda itu menoleh. Sudah pasti pemilik si surai pirang panjang yang mencrang itu—

"Aduh, cyint~ Puspita bambang deh eke. Jaman sekarang, lekong-lekong udah pada nggak macho ye, yang masa' mau potongan rambut kayak… Siapa tuh, Cemes… Haduh, haduh~"—_Aduh, cinta, pusing banget deh saya, jaman sekarang, laki-laki udah pada nggak macho ya, (Banci gaul)_—"Naru-Naru, eke mau tahu yey dong, nek~ Lima aja, dibungkus, ekstra cabe rawit~"

Naruto mengangguk, "Heu-euh, calik heula, Dei."—_iya, duduk dulu, Dei. (Sunda)_

Kalau yang ini, seorang pegawai salon rumahan. Nama lahirnya Dedi Su'eb. Tetapi ngotot dipanggil 'Dei' dengan tambahan 'dara' yang artinya perempuan. Penampakannya memang sebelas-dua belas dengan perawan tulen. Muka ditakdirkan aduhai, rambut panjang dicat pirang, kulit yang keseringan dioles _body lotion_, dan tubuh ramping keseringan lari pagi. Deidara si anak Betawi lahir dan berkembang di Jakarta—jangan salahkan kalau tumbuh besar sembari kehilangan arah akan jenis kelamin sendiri. Untungnya, dibanding banci-banci ibukota, Deidara termasuk golongan KW Super.

Berselang satu menit seperti yang dijanjikan, Naruto mengangkat saringan kawat berisi tahu-tahu berwarna coklat keemasan—bukan kekuningan, takutnya bablas kecirebon—"Tah, gehuna geus asak. Lalaunan, nya', panas keneh."—_tuh, tahunya sudah matang. Pelan-pelan, ya, masih panas. (Sunda)_

"Horeee~"

Siang hari itu, adalah siang hari dengan panas _mentrang-mentring_ dan udara sumpek khas Kampung Pulo, Jatinegara, Jakarta Timur. Standard, tidak ada yang istimewa selain capcay goreng yang karetnya dua. Masyarakat RT 152 RW 05 masih setia dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto masih menjajakan tahu, Kiba masih jualan pulsa, Iruka baru selesai mengajar, Gaara masih meratapi jamu dan Deidara bersiap kembali ke salon. Motor-motor dengan bensin oplosan dan mobil-mobil berpolusi lalu-lalang dalam kemacetan. Anak-anak baru pulang sekolah berhamburan—semua begitu biasa.

Bang Sulaiman Simanjuntak, aka Rock Lee, si tukang nasi goreng, masih berakrobat dengan wajan dan butiran nasi. Minggir sedikit ada pemuda bertindik, rambut ajaib, ksatria bergitar, anak band yang tak kunjung rekaman, si Mas Pein. Duduk bersama mereka adalah Pak Genma, guru teladan yang mengajar matematika di SMP negeri, juga honorer. Ditambah seorang hansip komplek yang punya hobi main shogi sambil siskamling, Bang Shikamaru. Terakhir, pintu Indomaret membuka—menampakkan seorang pegawai berbaju merah-biru-kuning dengan tulisan bordir berbunyi 'Sai' di dadanya.

Lima pemuda itu selalu sibuk lirik-lirik ke arah gerobak gehu milik Naruto yang ramai—tetapi selalu gagal berinteraksi karena keburu dilempar gentong sama Gaara. Cabul, sih.

"Oh iya." setelah bagi-bagi tahu gratis (_dibagi gratis, dimakan bayar)_, Naruto bertanya, "Maraneh enggeus baca koran?"—_kalian sudah membaca koran? (Sunda)_

Pertanyaan itu membuat Iruka yang sedang khusyuk meniupi tahu menoleh heran, "Dereng, memangnya ana apa?"—_belum, memangnya ada apa? (Bali, halus)_

"Rek aya caah, ceunah."—_akan ada banjir, katanya (Sunda)_—Naruto menjawab enteng, "Tapi da caah mah perkara biasa nyak, nteu kudu epakuasi, jigana mah."—_tapi 'kan banjir itu hal yang biasa ya, tidak perlu evakuasi, kayaknya sih. (Sunda)_

"Sing ngenah?"—_yang benar? (Jawa)_ Gaara, ikut tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, "Aku rung tau kebanjiran sajrone ning Jakarta."—_Saya belum pernah kebanjiran selama di Jakarta. (Jawa)_

"Iyo jugo ye, awak baru nian di Jakarto."—_iya juga ya, kamu baru banget di Jakarta (Palembang)_ komentar Kiba dengan mulut penuh tahu, "Mugolah dak besak."—_semoga tidak besar._

Deidara mengibaskan rambutnya sambil menjejalkan tahu-tahu pedas ke dalam tas tangannya, "Amit-amit jabang bayi, jangan sampe banjirnya kesindang." gumam Deidara yang telah siap beranjak, "_Guys_, eke kudu bali ke salon ye, bejibun langganan di salon eke antepin~"—_Jangan sampai banjirnya kesini, saya harus kembali ke salon ya, banyak langganan di salon saya anggurin~ (Betawi, banci, gaul)_

"Oke."

Gadis setengah pemuda molek gemulai itu berlalu dengan langkah-langkah yang kelewat feminim. Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. Kalo abah-nya, Ustadz Minato, menangkap sosok Deidara, barang tentu teman _transvestite_-nya itu dijebloskan ke masjid terdekat buat di-rukyah. Jangan sampai. Susah kalau Deidara tak ada. Siapa lagi yang bersedia mewarnai rambut-rambut mereka dengan harga kortingan?

Ada banyak misteri, memang, di _neighborhood_ ini, seperti bagaimana Gaara mendapat rimpang-rimpangan sebanyak isi gentongnya, kenapa Iruka tidak mengambil cicilan motor, darimana Kiba punya rejeki berlebih untuk memberi makan anjing, apa rahasia Naruto yang selalu pakai kaos Persib tetapi lolos dari keroyokan Jakmania, dan kok bisa mereka berlima berinteraksi lintas bahasa tanpa translasi.

"Yowislah, aku arep mulih saiki."—_ya sudah, saya mau pulang sekarang. (Jawa)_

Melihat Gaara yang mukanya masih ditekuk, celak mata berleleran karena keringat dan muka pucat seperti anemia, Naruto mengangguk. Kiba melambaikan tangan. Iruka ikut bangkit.

"Saya jua musti mudal."—_saya juga harus pulang (Bali, halus)_

Iruka kembali menangkupkan tangan, sopan, lalu berjalan menuju sepeda ontelnya. Naruto dan Kiba memperhatikan ketika kayuhan pada sadel membawa sosok Oemar Bakrie 2014 itu menjauh.

"Maneh nteu hayang balik oge?"—_kamu tidak mau pulang juga? (Sunda) _Naruto bertanya sambil kembali pada aktivitas sehari-hari, mengisi tahu dengan adonan pedas, "Kios maneh nteu aya nu nungguan, pan?"—_kios kamu tidak ada yang menunggu, 'kan? (Sunda)_

Kiba, malas-malasan, mengangguk, "Iyo, aku balek baelah. La nak magrib jugo."—_iya, saya pulang sajalah. Sudah hampir margib juga. (Palembang) _pemuda itu menepuk pundak Naruto, "Peh."—_yuk/mari. (Palembang)_

"Mangga."—_silahkan. (Sunda)_

Setelah keempat langganan merangkap kenalannya (_dan rekan bisnis, khusus Kiba, karena saben promo pulsa sering mengiklankan tahunya)_ undur diri, Naruto menghela napas. Berita yang ia baca tadi pagi masih menghantui. Yang namanya musim hujan, banjir dan Jakarta, selalu ada di satu kalimat yang menghiasi _headline_ koran nasional setidaknya lima tahun sekali. Mau jaman Fauzi Bowo sampai Jokowi, Super Junior sampai EXO, Dewi Persik perawan sampai dua kali janda, banjir memang selalu menjadi masalah Jakarta. Sampai-sampai isu ini diperhitungkan di APBD dan APBN Daerah Khusus Ibukota tersebut. Jakarta Utara memang distrik yang paling rawan, tetapi imbasnya sudah jelas bakal ke tempat Naruto berpijak. Pemuda pirang bohongan itu menghela napas, berdoa dengan khsuyuknya.

_Ntong caah, ntong caah, ntong caah… _

Setidaknya kalau mau banjir, jangan sampai yang berimbas pada usahanya.

.

.

"BANJIR! BANJIR! BANJIR!"

…namun apa daya, harapan tinggallah harapan.

"SIAGA SATU!"—_tong tong tong—_bunyi kentongan hansip setempat, alias Bang Shikamaru, yang sibuk berpatroli, teriak-teriak malas, mata sembab kebanyakan tidur, jejak iler mengeras di sudut bibir, seragam hijau butek dengan pemanis berupa sarung kotak-kotak _—_"PINTU AIR MANGGARAI SIAGA SATU! BANTARAN KALI CILIWUNG BANJIR! AIR SUNGAI MELUAP! SAHUR, eh, BANGUN! BANGUN!"

Hujan deras mengguyur Jakarta dan Bogor. Hampir dua puluh empat jam nonstop. Disertai petir-petir menyambar dan angin-angin menampar dahan pepohonan.

"WHAAA—airnye udah setinggi paha bule!"

"Mama mana—huhuhu—hiks—MAMAAAA!"

"Gan! Bangun gan! Bonsai lo kelelep!"

Suasana di Jatinegara, selepas para bapak-bapak komplek menunaikan shalat Isya, mencekam.

Banyaknya debit air yang jatuh dari langit menyebabkan banjir besar di Kampung Pulo. Kedalaman air sudah mencapai satu meter atau setinggi pinggang orang pribumi dewasa. Kalau patokannya tinggi Gaara—dijamin yang muncul di permukaan hanya ujung rambut merahnya saja—_hush!_ Tinggi air di Bendungan Katulampa, Bogor, sudah mencapai siaga tiga. Limpasan air berwarna coklat butek tersebut melewati daerah Depok dan berujung di naiknya muka air di Kali Ciliwung. Kondisi ini menyebabkan warga Kampung Pulo yang mayoritas hidup di bantaran sungai terkena banjir besar.

Dan ketika dikatakan besar, maka memang _besar_.

Kiba masih berdiam di kamar kontrakannya, bersama dengan ponsel-ponsel buatan Cina-nya yang seharusnya ia jual besok. Panik dan ketakutan karena suara derai hujan beradu dengan aliran air yang deras. Iruka baru saja selesai meletakkan sesajen di balkon kamar kost-kost-an. Ia kaget bukan main ketika melihat separuh pintu di lantai satu sudah terendam. Gaara masih mengulek bahan jamu dengan khidmat, juga di kamar sewaan yang terletak di lantai tiga. Hal yang membuatnya sadar akan bahaya justru suara-suara manusia dari luar sana. Sementara Deidara, ia termasuk ke dalam kaum yang paling heboh karena sedang mencatok rambut—tiba-tiba saja listrik mati dan menyebabkan alat catoknya korslet. Sekering putus tidak seberapa. Rambut gosong, nah itu _baru _bencana.

Oke, mari kita pindah _setting_ ke sebuah rumah _made-in-Sukabumi-people_ di bantaran kali. Benar-benar buatan sendiri. Dari triplek bekas bekisting tak terpakai milik proyekan si Adhi Karya. Masih ada sisa _drymix_ K-350 dan bolong-bolong paku 5cm.

"Astagfirullah…" seseorang berucap kental dengan dialek Arab yang dipaksakan ala ustadz aji mumpung kebanyakan, "Apakah sudah datang azab Allah akan kehinaan para umat-Nya di ibukota?" desis lelaki jangkung dalam balutan sarung buatan Madinah _(oleh-oleh dari tetangga yang kemarin pulang Umrah)_, baju koko seratus ribu tiga ala Pasar Tanah Abang, dan peci putih gratisan dari caleg PKS, "Kemarahan Allah akan kekhilafan manusia telah menjadi sesuatu yang nyata. Naudzubillahiminzalik…"

Melihat ayah kandungnya sempat ceramah, kontan Naruto menyeretnya.

"Abah, urang kudu nyalametkeun diri heula!"—_bapak, kita harus menyelamatkan diri dulu! (Sunda)_

Perlahan, penuh kekhusyukan dan kepasrahan akan takdir sang Kuasa, Mimin Minato, ayah dari Nanar Naruto, menoleh, "Jikalau Allah ridho, anakku, kita pasti akan mendapatkan keselamatan."

"Naha iyeu urang boga kolot teh meuni matak ngambek, siah."—_kenapa ini saya punya orang tua kok ya bikin marah (Sunda)_ desis Naruto sambil jambak-jambak rambut. Air perlahan tetapi pasti semakin tinggi. Rumah yang terbuat dari triplek seperti milik mereka jelas akan tersapu dalam hitungan menit. Merasa tak punya pilihan, Naruto menyeret ayahnya keluar rumah. _Andai gubuk derita mereka ini pantas menyandang gelar 'RUMAH'. _Merasa beruntung karena sang Ibu, Kushi-Kushi-Hota-Hai, sedang pulang kampung ke Sukabumi sehingga tidak perlu mengalami tragedi seperti ini—

"!"

Terkesiap kaget, kedua lelaki pirang itu menatap pemandangan layaknya neraka.

Hujan masih turun. Tidak deras, namun konsisten, bagaikan janji-janji tak terealisasi milik Aburizal Bakrie. Jalan-jalan hilang. Pohon-pohon tumbang. Lampu-lampu padam. Kendaraan roda dua dan roda empat sudah tak mungkin beroperasi. Air bercampur lumpur dan sampah menggenang. Beberapa orang yang turun ke jalan tampak mencari tempat tinggi. Anak-anak menjerit ketakutan, orang tua sibuk menyelamatkan diri, beberapa wartawan tampak telah meliput—_tetapi mana bala bantuan?_ Naruto menggeram. Tidakkah yang seharusnya hadir duluan itu tim SAR? Di mana Satpol PP yang sering muncul ketika penggusuran? Ke mana caleg-caleg parpol yang semangat kampanye?

"Nar!" teriakan itu membuat Naruto celingukan. Jarak pandang yang pendek dan rintik hujan membuat dirinya susah dalam mencari penampakan si pemilik suara, "NARUTOOO—!"

"Gusti nu agung!"—_Tuhan Maha Besar! (Sunda)_ Naruto berteriak histeris ketika melihat Kiba yang nyaris kelelep, sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan menclok di tiang listrik, "Abah antos di dieu, teu kenging kamana-mana."—_Bapak tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana. (Sunda)_ Setelah yakin ayahnya mengangguk dan bukan berdzikir, Naruto meninggalkan ayahnya dan berjalan menembus air dengan kepayahan, "Kiba! Ari siah nanaonan?"—_Kiba! Kamu apa-apaan, sih? (Sunda)_

Kiba, yang masih berpegang pada tiang listrik dan bukannya Allah SWT, berusaha agar leher dan dadanya tetap di atas permukaan—oh, _update_ berita, air sudah naik setinggi 1,3 meter, "Aku dak pacak renang!"—_Saya tidak bisa berenang (Palembang)_ jeritnya histeris, "Ai dah… Agek cakmano amen aku kelelep?"—_Aduh… Nanti bagaimana kalau saya tenggelam? (Palembang)_

"Moal."—_tidak akan. (Sunda)_ jawab Naruto sambil mengusap mukanya yang basah, "Sugan sakedeung deui oge Tim SAR datang."—_sepertinya sebentar lagi juga Tim SAR datang. (Sunda)_

"Ai cacam, bala' nian ini, ceto bala'!"—_aduh, bencana banget ini, pasti bencana! (Palembang)_ keluh Kiba dengan nada ketakutan. Takut kredit macet karena ponsel yang seharusnya ia jual sudah terendam banjir, "Lengka lamonyo wong SAR ini woy, cugak be kito men dio wong dak begancang!"—_Alangkah lamanya orang SAR ini, kecewa/terdiam saja kita kalau mereka tidak cepat-cepat! (Palembang)_

Jauh, jauh, _jauh_ di dalam hati, Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah semua orang Palembang seberisik dan seberlebihan ini. Padahal untuk ukuran uke, eh, cowok lokal, Kiba tergolong beruntung karena tingginya masih di kisaran satu meter enam puluh. Ya, andaikata banjirnya naik lagi setinggi penggaris anak SD, sudah pasti rekan bisnisnya ini tenggelam, sih—

Sementara itu, keadaan sekitar makin ricuh. Orang-orang berlomba untuk ke atas genteng. Lepas dari kenyataan kalau genteng asbes seharusnya tidak sanggup menopang berat manusia dewasa. Balkon-balkon penuh. Salah satunya tak hanya disesaki oleh manusia tetapi juga sesajen, dupa dan patung dewa Ganesha—_Ini jelas Iruka, pasti Iruka!_ Naruto sendiri menatap nanar—bukan namanya, nanar dalam konteks makna leksikal, yang maksudnya mata berkaca-kaca—kepada gerobak gehunya yang perlahan terendam. Ia teringat bagaimana susahnya mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli _franchise_ dan perjuangannya berjualan sampai _break event point_. Sekarang, bagaimana ia bisa mencari sesuap nasi?

"Nee~eek!"

Teriakan banci. Maksudnya, yang teriak _benar-benar _banci. Naruto dan Kiba menoleh—dan berbujug buset ketika melihat Deidara dengan poni pirang berujung hitam gosong. Lebih kaget lagi menerima kenyataan kalau Deidara membawa ransel besar dengan _hair dryer _mencuat di baliknya.

Kiba cengok, "Kampung kito la pecak kambang iwak mak ini kau masih be bebawaan cak ituan?"—_Kampung kita sudah seperti kolam ikan seperti ini kamu masih saja bawa-bawa (benda) seperti itu? (Palembang)_

"Nek, eke kagak bisa idup kalo kagak ade catokan, hiyuk!"—_Bro, saya nggak bisa hidup kalau tidak ada alat catok, yuk! (Betawi gaul)_ tandas Deidara sambil dengan tergesa merogoh kantung di samping ranselnya, mengeluarkan cermin genggam, yang membuat Naruto dan Kiba nyengir bersama—"Haduh, nek! Jijay markijay ini banjir sampe bikin poni gue gosong! Muke gile!" gumamnya kesal sambil mematut-matut diri dan meniup-niup (sisa) poninya.

Entah harus bingung dengan Kiba yang panikan, atau Deidara yang lebih khawatir akan penampilan. Maksudnya—_ini sedang banjir, siapa juga yang peduli poni? _Naruto mendadak cemas dengan nasib kedua teman seperjuangannya yang lain. Iruka dan Gaara—kemana?

_Oh, iya, mereka tinggal di lantai dua. Pasti selamat_.

"Nar…" gumam Kiba, tiba-tiba, ketika ia sadar kalau debit air terus meningkat, "Rengko badan aku, Nar… Babas bingkas nian…"—_Hancur tubuhku, Nar, babak belur banget… (Palembang)_

"Tahan, Kib, sakedeung deui, Kib, Tim SAR anjog ka dieu."—_Bertahan, Kib, sebentar lagi, Tim SAR tiba di sini. (Sunda)_ merasa saatnya untuk dramatis, Naruto menggenggam tangan Kiba yang mulai dingin.

Kiba menggeleng perlahan, "Aku dak galak mati, Nar… Dak galak tekacip dewe'an di tengah lebak cak ini, Nar…"—_Saya tidak mau mati, Nar… Tidak mau tertinggal sendiri di tengah rawa seperti ini, Nar... (Palembang) _ia balas menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya, "Maapke men aku nyenyes… Men aku galak cerudi'an… Men aku bikin kau ringam… Men aku penesan belebeh… Men aku ngatoi rai kau dak semekuk..."—_Maafkan jika aku mulut ember, jika aku suka kepo, jika aku membuatmu kesal, jika aku bercanda berlebihan, jika aku menghina mukamu tidak berbentuk… (Palembang)_ Kiba menatap dalam-dalam mata safir itu, "Singgonyo aku dak pacak lagi bedulur samo kau…"—_sehingga saya tidak bisa lagi bersaudara denganmu… (Palembang)_

"Kiba! Naon sih!"—_Kiba! Apaan sih! (Sunda)_ hardik Naruto dengan ekspresi menahan tangis, "Maneh moal maot! Lain kieu! Lain di dieu!"—_kamu tidak akan mati! Tidak begini! Tidak disini! (Sunda)—_nyolong kalimat epik dari film Titanic yang biasa diputer di televisi cembung milik Abah Jiraiya. Si pengedar VCD/DVD bajakan yang diam-diam mengedarkan film-film porno, "Tahan, Kib! TAHAN!"

Deidara mengusap air mata harunya ketika Naruto mengguncang tubuh Kiba penuh penghayatan.

.

.

'_Katulampa siaga dua, ulangi, Katulampa siaga dua, Manggarai, buka pintu air, ulangi, Manggarai, buka pintu air, Karet sudah dibuka, ulangi, Karet sudah dibuka, Manggarai, respon, Manggarai—'_

Pemuda berambut pirang (yang jelas, sepuhan juga, ditengarai dari warnanya, sudah pasti salah satu klien gelap Deidara) bertubuh tegap ramping itu merendahkan posisi HT-radio-nya dengan tatapan sendu. Sebelah tangannya yang lain gemetar memegang kendali pintu air Manggarai. Posisi siaga satu—_bahaya_. Ia bukannya tidak paham. Ia bukannya tidak tahu. Ia sangat mengerti konsekuensi pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu dari Penjaga Pintu Air. Sama berat dengan Tujuh Naga Langit yang menjaga kekkai Tokyo agar tidak hancur. Namun sungguh! Pemuda itu tak pernah menyangka hari ini benar-benar datang. Hari di mana ia harus membuat keputusan yang menyangkut kesejahteraan rakyat banyak.

_To open. Or not to open._

_Dibuka… Kampung Pulo tenggelam. Tidak dibuka… Bendungan jebol._

Krisnul, dengan nama asli Krisno, salah satu _original character_ yang terkenal dengan fanfiction berjudul 'Bloodthirst' dan 'Playtime' (nama sedikit disamarkan demi privasi yang bersangkutan), mendesah berat.

_Dek Husna, katakan, apa yang harus Mas Kris perbuat?_

Genggamannya pada kendali pintu air mengerat sampai buku-buku tangannya terasa sakit. Jas hujan berwarna kuning Spongebob melambai tertiup angin. Butir-butir air hujan bercampur keringan mengaliri wajahnya yang terlihat menahan perih. Tak pernah rasa galau yang amat sangat mendera hati dan pikirannya seperti detik ini. Pelatihan di kamp Peduli Banjir dan Dinas Tata Kota dahulu tidak pernah memberikan celah untuk intuisi. Kini ia terpaksa dihadapkan oleh situasi dan kondisi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya ketika keputusan itu dengan berat ia ambil. Memohon maaf dan pengampunan kepada yang Kuasa secara bertubi-tubi… _Karena akhirnya ia melakukan hal sekejam ini…_

"Pintu air Manggarai dibuka, ulangi, pintu air Manggarai dibuka!"

Berat, ia melaporkan keputusannya melalui _walkie-talkie _milik Kelurahan.

_Dek Husna…_

Krisnul berbisik, di dalam hati.

…_betapa membuka pintu air ini sama beratnya dengan membuka kembali pintu hatiku untukmu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter dua sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu tanggal baik bulan baik untuk di-post~

As Ambu said, Sabaku no Ghee adalah keturunan Ciamis, lahir di Lampung, besar di Palembang, kuliah di Bandung, kerja di Jakarta, sedang dinas di Bali, dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang Jawa. Karena itu saya nggak bisa memilih satu saja ras/bahasa. Kenapa? Karena TAK ADA SATU PUN bahasa daerah yang saya benar-benar kuasai. Makanya, pembuatan fanfict ini melibatkan banyak beta readers dan masukan berupa ide-ide segar, ditambah berita banjir yang tak kunjung surut. Kenapa banjir? Kenapa Jakarta? Karena suka nggak suka, Jakarta itu mikrokosmos (UOPO) atau miniatur dari keberagaman dunia. Berbagai suku, numplek blek, cari rejeki di sana! …lalu kesapu banjir #antiklimaks

(padahal karena idenya dari si Raven yang udah kabur dari dunia FFn, siwalan, balik lo sini!)

Yosh, tanpa bermaksud rasis dan mendiskreditkan suku tertentu, semua ini just for fun, potret kehidupan Jakarta yang lebih banyak kerasnya. Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata dan berita dan lokasi. Review, masukan, tebakan, saya tunggu dengan suka cita.

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 4 Februari 2014 ~


	2. Chapter 2

_**JAKARTA, Lubang Buaya dan Kampung Pulo Jakarta Timur – Badan SAR Nasional kembali mengirimkan 10 tim rescue pada hari ini Senin (20/1/2014). **_

_Tim rescue Basarnas diberangkatkan pada pagi hari pukul 06.00 WIB oleh Direktur Operasi dan Latihan Basarnas Brigjen Tatang Zainudin dari Kantor Pusat Basarnas menuju ke beberapa daerah yang terdampak banjir diantaranya daerah Subang, Pamanukan, Karawang, Bekasi Timur._

_Tim rescue 16 yang berada di Kampung Pulo Jakarta Timur dan berangotakan 13 orang menyisiri kali ciliwung dengan mengunakan 2 perahu karet. Tim yang dikomandani oleh Emi Frizer ini berhasil mengevakuasi 15 warga dari tempat tinggalnya. Masih ada beberapa sebagian warga yang menolak untuk dievakuasi, mereka memilih untuk tetap tinggal dengan alasan menjaga harta bendanya._

_(Sumber : Website Resmi Basarnas, 20 Januari 2014)_

_._

_._

_**BANJIR CINTA : Part II**_

_~The Flood of Love~_

_Sebuah fiksi penggemar oleh Sabaku no Ghee, ide dan masukan oleh Raven dan Aria, Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto._

_Beta reader oleh Ambudaff dan Grettama._

_AU, Crack, Humor/Romance, (maybe will be) slash, T-rated, OOCness overload, penjatuhan harga diri, pengkebirian kekerenan karakter, reverse!nasib dari Poor Prince._

_Dibuat untuk Tantangan 'Bersenang-Senang dengan Bahasa Daerah' oleh Ambudaff_

_._

_._

"KULO MBOTEN KERSA DITULUNGI!"

Seorang mbah-mbah, sudah sangat tua, rambut putih panjang mencuat-cuat, sepasang mata kena katarak kronis sampai terlihat seperti user-user, tubuh kurus bungkuk, keriput peyot semuka-muka, gelambir besar di leher, dalam balutan jubah panjang berwarna hitam dan tongkat kayu jati di tangan kanan, berteriak betapa ia enggan ditolong dalam bahasa Jawa Kromo.

Sukses membuat tiga belas pemuda dalam balutan seragam SAR berpandangan.

"Kulo mboten badhe mengker griya niki! Kulo iku dukhun sakti! Kulo badhe ngendelaken bena niki kaliyan kesaktian kulo!"—_Saya tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini! Saya ini dukun sakti! Saya akan mengendalikan banjir ini dengan kesaktian saya! (Jawa Kromo)_ lanjut Si Mbah lantang sambil mengambil keris dari balik jubah dan mengacungkan tinggi menantang langit yang masih menjerit dan menangis—seolah berdiri di atas genteng plentong yang sudah lumutan masih kurang berbahaya—"Kulo iku kuncen dhusun niki!"—_Saya adalah kuncen desa ini! (jawa Kromo)_

_(…helaan napas terdengar…)_

Korban banjir menolak dievakuasi karena keinginan untuk menjaga harta benda, itu hal biasa. Korban banjir menolak dievakuasi karena alasan mengaku juru kunci pintu air, NAH!

Konon, Si Mbah ini namanya Madara. Tidak pernah diketahui asal-usulnya. Yang masyarakat Kampung Pulo tahu, Si Mbah Mad—_dukun sinting—_ini sering praktik sihir semasa muda. Bisa punya istri cantik kabarnya akibat pelet mujarab—_padahal karena peletnya tidak mempan terhadap tetua desa yang sudah mangkat duluan, Hashirama._ Ilmu santet dan piara tuyul sudah tidak menjadi rahasia. Praktik aborsi juga pernah mewarnai portofolio kebejatannya. Karier terakhirnya adalah bagi-bagi lilin gratis ketika bencana mati lampu bergilir menyerang Jakarta Timur. Tanpa pernah mereka tahu bahwa lilin tersebut digunakan untuk Ton-Ton, babi peliharaan Si Mbah, mengepet.

Bisa hidup lebih dari satu abad juga ditengarai karena susuk—

"Biar saya yang berurusan dengan kakek ini." salah satu _rescuer_ senior dengan nama 'Yamato' terbordir di seragamnya, memutuskan, "Kalian bergegas mengevakuasi korban."

"Siap!" jawab pasukan penyelamat lain yang menguasai empat perahu karet.

"Hayate, Ebisu, Raidou, Asuma, kalian berempat fokus kepada pencarian wanita dan anak-anak. Ingat-ingat untuk menjaga kondisi psikologis mereka supaya tidak berpengaruh kepada proses evakuasi—terutama ibu hamil." Yamato mengangguk ketika keempat bawahannya itu paham dan pergi membawa satu perahu karet, "Nah, untuk kalian, Kotetsu, Izumo, dan Gai, fokuskan pada pencarian orang tua. Hati-hati dengan _mood _mereka yang…" Yamato menghela napas sambil menunjuk Si Mbah yang masih melakukan ritual sihir di atas sana, "…tidak bisa ditebak." lagi-lagi Yamato mengangguk ketika ketiga bawahannya yang lain mengerti akan misi mereka.

Sempat tutup mata ketika Gai, _rescuer_ senior yang terlalu rajin sikat gigi, mengacungkan jempol dan memamerkan senyum _nice-guy-nya_.

Yamato kembali fokus. Dan menghela napas lagi saat bertemu pandang dengan lima anggota terakhir dari Tim 16—_satuan rescuer banjir daerah Manggarai – Jatinegara, Jakarta Timur_.

Bagaimana ceritanya kok BASARNAS merekrut manusia kelewat ganteng _(gangguan telinga – red) _tapi selalu tebar pesona seperti mereka, sih?

"Kakashi—" _(tampak sesosok pria di usia seperempat abad, dengan wajah tertutup masker higienis, rambut putih keperakan, mengerling menggoda)_

"Shino—" _(kali ini sesosok cowok muda, menjadikan sepasang kacamata hitam sebagai tabir zinah mata, rambut hitam cepak, mengusap air hujan di pipi)_

"Itachi—" _(giliran sesosok lelaki tampan, dengan keriput seksi di bawah kedua matanya, rambut hitam sepunggung terikat rapi, menyeringai liar)_

"Neji—" _(ditambah sesosok pemuda berkharisma, dengan sepasang bola mata kecubung muda, rambut kecoklatan sepinggang melambai, tersenyum kalem)_

"Dan kamu, Sasuke—" _(disempurnakan oleh sesosok pejantan tangguh berwajah ekstrem tampan, dengan rambut yang sempat-sempatnya ditata sehingga bergaya, sepasang bola mata hitam bersorot tajam, tampak acuh tak acuh dengan segala kesemean yang menempel pada dirinya)_

Yamato memutar bola matanya—adegan _slow motion _apa itu barusan?

"Selamatkan sisanya."

Kakashi, Shino, Itachi, Neji dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan, "Siap, laksanakan!"

Tanpa takut dan ragu, kelima petugas terlatih yang kadar kegantengannya setali tiga uang dengan aktor bokep, berlalu menuju area dengan kondisi terparah—bantaran kali Ciliwung. Mereka sudah mendapat info kalau beberapa pintu air di lokasi strategis telah dibuka. Intensitas air yang sangat besar membuat ketinggian banjir semakin menggila. Kedalaman genangan kini sudah mencapai satu setengah meter atau seleher orang dewasa dan terus naik. Hujan yang terus turun, mendung yang masih menggantung dan angin yang konsisten mengamuk sama sekali tidak membantu.

Sasuke, sebagai agen lapangan senior—_ini bukan NCIS—_menyisir tempat kejadian perkara—_ini juga bukan CSI—_dengan seksama. Tiga golongan rentan yaitu wanita, anak kecil dan orang tua terlihat sudah dibawa ke tempat yang lebih aman. Bapak-bapak, om-om dan remaja lelaki ikut membantu tanpa pamrih. Belum ada nyawa yang terancam atau korban luka parah. Mayoritas warga setempat memang sudah terlatih melawan banjir. Mungkin saking terbiasanya kena musibah, jadi respon mereka terhadap penyelamatan diri pun tergolong di atas rata-rata. Terutama yang sudah tahunan memiliki KTP Jakarta.

"Tolong!"

Teriakan terdengar. Suara cempreng dan tinggi ditambah logat Sunda itu memancing reaksi para petugas SAR nan kece—

"Sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan pertolongan!" ujar Sasuke sambil mencari sumber suara, "Tiga orang, di dekat tiang listrik! Satu orang sepertinya nyaris tenggelam—"

"Tolong~!"

Teriakan yang lain. Kali ini suaranya bernada lembut, agak mendayu, sangat artistik dan bercengkok. Sumber suara sepertinya dari atas—

"Ada teriakan lain!" refleks, Kakashi celingukan secara tiga dimensi, tidak terpaku pada sumbu X dan Y, dan terkesiap melihat pemandangan tersebut, "Ada orang terperangkap di lantai dua—"

"Tulung!"

Lagi-lagi teriakan—versi Jawa _ngoko_. Para petugas _rescue_ kembali tolah-toleh untuk menemukan siapa yang berteriak.

"Astaga, itu ada yang terperangkap di lantai tiga!" Neji langsung tanggap.

Setelah memastikan tak ada teriakan lain, mereka mulai bagi tugas.

"Oke, Neji dan Kakashi, kalian berdua selamatkan korban yang terperangkap. Aku, Itachi dan Shino akan menyelamatkan yang di dekat bantaran." ujar Sasuke sambil menatap mata-mata rekan satu profesinya, "Ingat, keselamatan korban yang utama. Jangan ragu untuk mengorbakan diri kita."

Anggukan serius yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan dan _scenario-ish_ diberikan.

"Baiklah, kita berpencar."

Tanpa perlu komando lain, Neji dan Kakashi masing-masing mengambil satu jaket pelampung dan berenang ke dua arah yang berbeda. Sementara Sasuke, Itachi dan Shino menarik perahu karet menuju bantaran kali. Kondisi makin kritis pasca dibukanya pintu air. Arus semakin deras, air semakin butek, lumpur semakin tebal, sampah semakin banyak, dan hati Mas Krisnul semakin galau. Seluruh anggota SAR yang bertugas mengeratkan kembali jaket berwarna oranye terang mereka dan tak lupa untuk mengenakan helm keselamatan. Bersiap dengan tamparan arus air atau tabokan kantong kresek nyasar.

Pertarungan dimulai!

.

.

Tinggi air semakin tak wajar. Kakashi yang sedang dalam misi penyelamatan korban di balkon lantai dua kini sudah tak bisa menjejakkan kaki. Ia bersusah payah melawan arus dan berpegangan pada pagar sekitar sampai ke titik penyelamatan.

"Halo! Yang di atas! Baik-baik saja?" teriak Kakashi kepada pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Yang disapa menoleh dengan muka panik, "Bli! Bli malinjikan hi manolong saya?" ia bertanya dengan kosa kata yang hanya ada di kamus bahasa Bali—"Eh, maaf, maksudnya… Kamu datang menolong saya?"

"Tepat seperti dugaan Anda." Kakashi membuka maskernya, menampakkan wajah tampannya dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah sang korban, "Ayo, selamatkan dirimu… Bersamaku."

_CRING—!_

_(sparkle-sparkle ala serial cantik mendadak bermunculan)_

"Ah…" efek yang luar biasa bikin silau itu membuat I Wayan Bagus Iruka, alias Bli Ruka, terhipnotis dan terpesona. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Kakashi sambil melakukan lompat kecil dari balkonnya, "Ups!" gerakan sedikit panik ketika Iruka sadar kalau banjirnya dalam—

"Tenang, tenang!" Kakashi langsung menahan tubuh Iruka dengan kedua tangannya, "Berpegangan kepada saya, jangan khawatir, kamu pasti selamat."

Iruka merasa wajahnya memerah, "Ba-baiklah…"

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan penyelamatannya.

… _Every night in my dreams / I see you, I feel you / That is how I know you go on…_

(Abaikan)

Sementara itu, Neji telah tiba tepat di bawah balkon lainnya. Seorang pemuda, dengan rambut coklat kemerahan tampak menclok ketakutan (tapi herannya ekspresi muka tetep datar) di atas sana. Maklum, tingginya kebangetan untuk bisa dilompati. Cuma… Apa gunanya memeluk gentong?

"Dek!" teriak Neji sambil mendongak. Sebelah tangan memegang pelampung dan sebelah tangan mempertahankan posisi tubuh, "Kamu harus lompat dari sana!"

Takut-takut, korban bertubuh mungil itu melongok ke bawah, "Ora isa!"—_tidak bisa! (Jawa)_ ia balas teriak, "Ora gelem mlumpat aku, Mas! Wedhi!"—_tidak mau lompat saya, Mas! Takut! (Jawa)_

"Tidak ada yang perlu kamu takutkan! Biar aku tangkap tubuhmu!" Neji masih setia di bawah sana, kali ini sedikit mundur dan merentangkan tangannya, "Percayalah kepadaku!"

_WUSSHH—!_

_(angin malam menghembuskan rambut Neji ke belakang)_

"Whoa…" desis Garang Asem—eh, Gaara—terbius. Ia menggelengkan kepala agar kembali sadar, "Ning… Aku ora isa pisah karo gentongku, Mas!"—_Tapi… Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan gentongku, Mas! (Jawa) _dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Gaara melemparkan gentongnya, "Nyoh tampanana, Mas!"—_Tangkap, ya, Mas! (Jawa)_

"Eh—sebentar!"—_PLENTANG!—_dan Neji pun terbaduk gentong. Entah kenapa refleksnya yang bagus justru menyelamatkan gentongnya.

Gaara melotot kaget, "Sampeyan rapopo, Mamase?"—_kamu baik-baik saja, Mas? (Jawa)_

_RAPOPO NDASMU!—_Neji menahan teriakan hatinya dalam-dalam, "Aku rapopo!"

… _Far across the distance / And spaces between us / You have come to show you go on…_

(Oke, pindah _scene_)

Mari lupakan sejenak _fluff_ dalam kesempitan karena ketiga pahlawan kita sudah mencapai daerah yang dimaksud. Sasuke, Itachi dan Shino tampak tergesa karena terseret arus yang makin deras. Itachi yang tanggap kondisi langsung mengikat tali tambang pada perahu karet ke tiang listrik terdekat. Shino turut membantu dengan memosisikan alat transportasi mereka untuk mempermudah proses pengikatan. Sasuke langsung menghidupkan senter besar _halogen_-nya untuk memastikan posisi ketiga korban. Setelah urusan dengan perahu karet selesai, mereka bertiga bergerak mendekat dengan cekatan.

"Astaga!" Shino terbelalak _(Sob, efek dramatisnya nggak dapet, buka dulu nape kacamata itemnye?)_ ketika melihat satu orang nyaris terbawa arus dan segera berenang menyusulnya, "Bertahan!"

"Kiba!" teriak Naruto ketika sahabatnya itu benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dan terseret banjir, "KIBA!"

Tak ada kata-kata ketika Shino menjeburkan diri dan pergi bersama jalannya air. Kaki kuatnya mengayuh dan tangan sigapnya meraih tubuh Kiba sebelum terbawa arus lebih jauh.

_SPLASH!_

_(Shino memunculkan diri dengan efek mengibas rambut yang basah)_

"Uhuk—" Kiba keselek. Antara ingin termangu karena aksi heroik dari penyelamatnya atau tidak sengaja menelan kantong plastik ketika tenggelam barusan—"Mo… Mokasih…"—_Terima kasih… (Palembang)_ gumam Kiba dengan bibir dilanda tremor karena kedinginan.

Shino mengangguk. Ekspresi bertahan _cool_ selagi menggendong tubuh Kiba ala _bridal style_ di tengah derasnya hujan dan tingginya banjir—"Sudah tugas saya."

Kiba yang gemetaran dan ketakutan tak bisa berkata-kata. Hanya menclok dalam diam.

Sang _rescuer_ yang ternyata irit bicara juga tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

…_Love can touch us one time / And last for a life time / And never let go till we're gone…_

(Err… Lanjut, Gan!)

"Wuidih… Mulus nih kayaknya." mari kita _move on _dari Shino dan menengok Itachi yang sepertinya tertipu oleh sosok _angelic _di hadapannya, "Mbak, kayaknya berat banget, perlu saya bantu?"—pertanyaan yang sangat tidak profesional dan khas preman Kampung Rambutan.

Deidara menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahi, "Siapa yang yey panggil 'mbak' barusan? Nggak sopan!" hardiknya—sempet galak sekalipun di tangah azab, "Panggil eike—_'ses'!_"

"…"—para hadirin yang terhormat, mari mengheningkan cipta sejenak bagi _playboy _cap Jatinegara yang baru saja putus urat kesadarannya, "Iya deh, _Ses,_ biar saya bantu meringankan beban _Ses_."

_(PYASSS—)_

Banci atau perempuan tulen, siapa sih, yang tahan akan godaan keriput seksi milik Itachi? Terbukti pada Deidara yang merasa ada kinclong-kinclong menyelimuti wajah tampan Tim SAR di hadapannya. Deidara sampai silau—boleh pinjam _sunglasses-_nya Shino? Ugh—"Ati-ati, nek, berat~" gumamnya.

"Ah, apalah artinya sebuah ransel berat jikalau saya bandingkan dengan beratnya perjuangan untuk menyelamatkan—_wanjir!_" Itachi sukses ngelelep ketika ransel itu ia bopong di punggung.

"Nek~! Yey itu, udah eke bilangin juga—" omel Deidara, panik, lalu berenang menyelamatkan Itachi.

Sungguh, Itachi juga bingung _siapa_ yang sebenarnya _Baywatch _di sini.

… _Love was when I loved you / One true time I hold you / In my life we're always go on…_

(Yuk, yak, yuk~)

"Astagpirullohaladzim! Astagpirullohaladzim!"

Sementara rekan-rekannya sukses dengan adegan unyu masing-masing, agaknya langit benar-benar benci sama Sasuke. Yang tersisa untuk ia tolong adalah seorang remaja lelaki yang berisik bukan main, komat-kamit dalam bahasa Sunda, gagal melafalkan huruf 'F' dan 'V', plus yang paling bikin Sasuke geram—di bagian punggung kaosnya ada tulisan berbunyi 'Maman Abdurrahman'. _Yes._ Kapten Persib. Sementara, dia sendiri Jakmania sejati. Adalah Misteri Ilahi karena Naruto terkenal dengan warna oranye dan Sasuke beken dengan warna biru—tetapi tidak berlaku untuk selera pemilihan klub favorit.

Kembali ke alam nyata. Sasuke menatap kedua mata bulat besar Naruto yang berkaca-kaca dengan imutnya. Orangnya sendiri sedang memeluk tiang listrik erat-erat.

"Demi apa gue harus nolongin Bobotoh." gumam Sasuke. Kalau ketahuan, bisa-bisa dia dicoret dari jajaran _administrator website_ Jakmania _online_. Namun ia lirik sekali lagi pemuda naas yang ketakutan namun tetap penuh energi itu—_'Nilai-nilai kemanusiaan ada di atas sumpah persaudaraan Jakmania dan fanatisme supporter sepak bola, Sasuke! Tolong dia!'_ ia membatin dan memantapkan diri.

Sementara Sasuke berenang ke arahnya, Naruto khusyuk berdoa, "Ya Gusti… Ya Alloh… Nu agung… Sadayana… Atulah urang ntong diantepkeun tikerelep… Naru teh masih hayang ngabagjakeun Ambu… Teu acan tiasa ngehajikeun Abah…"—_Ya Tuhan, Maha Besar, semuanya, tolonglah saya jangan dibiarkan tenggelam, Naru masih ingin membahagiakan Ibu, belum bisa menghajikan Bapak… (Sunda)_

"Hei, kamu—" akhirnya, Sasuke yang telah mematikan rasa cintanya akan Macan kemayoran (_untuk sementara waktu_) pun tiba di hadapan Naruto yang terambang-ambang dan terombang-ambing oleh arus yang semakin deras, "—saya dari tim evakuasi banjir, ikuti saya."

Suara itu membuat perhatian Naruto teralih dari tiang listrik—"Ari anjeun… Rek nulungan abdi…?"—_kamu mau menolong saya? (Sunda)_ rintih Naruto, "Tapi abdi geus teu sanggup obah… Suku abdi kram... Leungeun abdi oge singsireumeun…"—_Tetapi saya sudah tidak sanggup bergerak, kaki saya mati rasa, tangan saya juga kesemutan… (Sunda)_

"Tidak perlu khawatir." tandas Sasuke sambil menggamit sebelah tangan Naruto dengan mantap dan menatap langsung ke sepasang safir itu dalam-dalam, "Genggam tangan saya."

_(PYASS—CRING CRING CRING—SHAAATTTT)_ …ini _backsound_ apa, sih?

…_You're here, there's nothing I fear / And I know that my heart will go on…_

Ekspresi Sasuke barusan—ekspresi Sasuke barusan—_EKSPRESI SASUKE BARUSAN—_(tiga kali supaya afdol)—berhasil membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto lemas. Lepas dari kenyataan kalau nyaris satu jam ia berdiri, mendengar keluhan Kiba, direndam air bersampah dan diterpa angin malam yang menusuk tulang, tidak, Naruto tidak dalam keadaan prima untuk menahan pesona Sasuke. Imajinasi atau halusinasi, entahlah, tetapi rasanya tadi ada kembang setaman. Ditambah _bubble-bubble pink_. Dengan ekstra cahaya _lens flare_ berbagai ukuran—sumpah, Naruto terlalu _straight _untuk sensasi ini.

_Efek banjir, efek banjir, efek banjir,_ ia membatin. Seolah kebanjiran merupakan alasan yang cukup valid untuk banting setir menjadi kaum nabi Luth.

_(…cocok sih, kesapu petaka air bah.)_

"Jangan lepaskan tangan saya." perintah Sasuke terdengar begitu dingin, "Saya akan membawa kamu ke tempat yang lebih aman. Tetap sadar. Kuatkan diri. _Stay with me_."

…_We'll stay forever this way / You are safe in my heart and / My heart will go on and on…_

Berbagai kalimat penyemangat lewat-lewat saja di telinga Naruto. Tertelan oleh suara arus air, cambuk petir dan deru bayu. Seluruh tubuhnya kebas. Bibirnya mulai membiru. Matanya terasa sangat berat. Hal selanjutnya yang Naruto ingat adalah dirinya didudukkan di atas perahu karet—_kenyal-kenyal-keras-gimana-gitu_—dan tubuhnya dipakaikan jaket pelampung. Di samping kanannya, Kiba sudah tersungkur dengan napas tersengal. Di samping kirinya, ransel besar Deidara teronggok—orangnya sendiri memilih untuk berenang-renang ke tepian sembari mengutuk-ngutuk dan memegangi rambut.

Perlahan tetapi pasti, perahu berwarna oranye itu membelah air dan melawan arus. Naruto jadi curiga kalau sebenarnya di belakang kaki para petugas SAR dipasang _propeller_. Mereka tiba di area yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Debit air di sana tidak separah titik tempatnya nyaris terempas barusan. Naruto dapat melihat Iruka sedang mengapung dengan bantuan dari seorang mas-mas ubanan. Tak jauh darinya, Gaara tampak berpelukan dengan gentong besarnya. Siapa sangka kalau gentong lawas itu bisa menyelamatkan Gaara di saat-saat seperti ini. Substitusi jaket pelampung yang jumlahnya terbatas.

"Segera larikan mereka ke posko Peduli Banjir! Evakuasi ke tenda-tenda terdekat!"

"_Ambulance _sudah siap! Dokter jaga sedang dalam perjalanan!"

"Dahulukan ibu hamil, orang tua, anak-anak dan korban yang terluka!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu penuh nada panik, namun tetap tegas. Naruto mendengarnya dalam versi samar-samar. Sayup-sayup. Tubuhnya mulai oleng. Matanya berkhianat. Ia merasa mengantuk… _Mengantuk… Mengan—zzz—kriyep-tuk—kriyep—zzz—ingin—sss—fyuu—tidur—zzz…_

Tubuh Naruto ambruk.

Jeritan khawatir Kiba, sudah jelas tidak didengarnya lagi.

.

.

_Urang teh dimana?—saya ada di mana? (Sunda)_

_(Ada suara orang-orang yang ia kenal. Ada suara orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal. Ada suara tangisan bayi. Ada suara—sebentar, apa yang barusan itu suara sirine?)_

_Urang geus paeh, acan?—saya sudah mati, belum? (Sunda)_

_(Suara yang paling kencang. Ah, ia kenal. Suara Kiba memanggil namanya. Ditambah suara ayahnya. Iya, benar, ayahnya. Siapa lagi yang dzikir-nya sok nge-Arab begitu…)_

Kelopak mata itu terlihat berat. Bergerak-gerak perlahan.

_Astagpiruloh, meuni serab pisan!—Astagfirullah, silau banget! (Sunda)_

"NARUTOOOO!"

Baru juga bola mata biru itu menampakkan diri, sebuah pelukan menganjing buta dilakukan oleh sahabatnya, Kiba. Naruto yang masih dalam posisi berbaring itu jelas langsung tersedak dan kehabisan napas—"Kib…" bisiknya lemah, "Urang… Teu biasa… Ngambekan…"—_saya tidak bisa bernapas… (Sunda)_

"Oh iyo, maap, maap… Kelewat seneng…" buru-buru Kiba melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengambil jarak, "Aku kiro kau mati, Nar…"—_saya pikir kamu meninggal, Nar… (Palembang)_

"Amit-amit…" gumam Naruto sambil berusaha duduk. Kepalanya masih pening. Napasnya juga sesak. Pandangannya sedikit buram dan telinganya agak berdenging. Yang terakhir kayaknya akibat teriakan Kiba, deh. Setelah beberapa detik berselang dan mendapatkan sekitar 50% kesadarannya, Naruto menangkap sosok ayahnya, "Abah…"

"Alhamdulillah, kamu masih dilundungi Allah SWT, anakku…" ucap Minato dengan rasa syukur. Sarung dan baju koko masih eksis dipakai. Hanya peci PKS-nya yang hilang. Mungkin tersapu banjir ketika ayahnya digotong oleh tim SAR—"Abah ambilkan minuman, ya."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, "Hatur nuhun, Bah."—_terima kasih, Pak. (Sunda)_

Pemuda manis dengan tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya itu mencoba mencerna hiruk pikuk keadaan sekitar.

Ramai, berdesakan, mengenaskan. Naruto dapat melihat plang besar bertuliskan, 'Kantor Suku Dinas Kesehatan Jakarta Timur' tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ratusan orang umplek-umplekan. Mayoritas dari mereka berjenis kelamin wanita yang disibukan oleh beragam aktivitas rumah tangga macam menjemur baju atau menyusui anak. Bapak-bapak terlihat nongkrong berjamaah di teras bangunan sambil merokok atau minum kopi—entah nemu dari warung mana. Anak-anak adalah korban yang paling bahagia. Tidak peduli orang tua mereka meratapi harta benda, mereka menganggap banjir sebagai ajang berenang dan bermain. Naruto jadi geli sendiri melihat tawa polos bocah-bocah itu.

Bala bantuan sudah berdatangan. Baik dari Basarnas maupun relawan yang ditengarai dari gaya-gayanya sih, mahasiswa. Naruto dapat melihat orang-orang berseragam oranye—_ya, Naruto butuh beberapa saat untuk memastikan mereka dari tim SAR dan bukan anggota Persija—_membagi-bagikan handuk bersih dan pakaian layak pakai. Dus-dus besar berisi makanan, minuman dan pembalut wanita terparkir di area pintu masuk. Tenda-tenda darurat dengan lambang palang merah sudah dibangun. Sudah pasti tempat itu dikhususkan bagi dokter jaga dan korban yang memerlukan pertolongan medis. Sosok-sosok manusia berhati malaikat itu, mau tak mau membuat Naruto mendesah galau—

"Hhhh…"

"Kau dakpapo, Nar? Baek-baek bae, kan?"—_Kamu tidak apa-apa, Nar? Baik-baik saja, kan? (Palembang) _Kiba bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir ketika disadarinya Naruto tercenung.

"Urang nteu nanaon, Kib." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali merenung, "Lamun… Teuing bener teuing henteu… Naha urang ngimpina aneh pisan…"—_Saya tidak apa-apa, Kib. Tapi, entah benar atau tidak, kenapa saya bermimpi sangat aneh… (Sunda)_

Jawaban Naruto membuat Kiba mengernyitkan dahi, "Mimpi apo kau?"

"Eta…" Naruto tolah-toleh, memastikan ayahnya ada di luar radius aman, muka bersemu beberapa saat, tepuk-tepuk pipi, dan merendahkan suaranya, "Maneh inget keneh anu lalaki kamari? Nu nulungan urang?"—_kamu masih ingat sama lelaki yang kemarin? Yang menolong saya? (Sunda)_

"Inget." jawab Kiba sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut ala pantat ayam yang sedang bagi-bagi nasi bungkus, "Yang itu, 'kan?"

_BUUSSHHHH—_muka Naruto mateng seketika, "Heu-euh, nu eta…" desis Naruto sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya, "Urang… Ngimpen… Dicium ku manehna…"dan Naruto pun uring-uringan labil sambil memegang pipinya, "Ihh~ Kiba, ntong nyeungseuriken urang, atulah~!"—_iya, yang itu, saya bermimpi dicium sama dia… Ih, Kiba, jangan menertawakan saya, dong~! (Sunda)_

"…" melihat kelakuan temannya yang begitu FTV, Kiba dengan senang hati mengambil jarak satu pantat ke belakang, "Sapo pulok yang nak ngetawoi kau, Nar… Nar…" komentar pemuda yang tato di pipinya sudah menipis akibat kelamaan direndem itu, "Yo dak salah jugo sih kau mimpi cak itu, wong tadi malem pas kau sekarat dio ngejuk kau napas buatan."—_siapa juga yang mau menertawakan kamu, Nar. Ya tidak salah juga kamu mimpi seperti itu, orang tadi malam ketika kamu sekarat dia memberikan kamu napas buatan. (Palembang)_

"Hah!" terkejut, Naruto menoleh dengan kecepatan cahaya, "Ari maneh ciyus? Miapah?"—_kamu serius? Demi apa? (Sunda, alay version)_

"Nian, suwer nah!" jawab Kiba dengan ekspresi meyakinkan sambil pasang pose _peace_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, "Soalnyo kau pingsan kebanya'an nelen banyu. Laju mamang itu dak mikir-mikir lagi."—_Soalnya kamu pingsan kebanyakan menelan air. Jadilah, orang itu (lelaki, biasanya digunakan untuk 'om') tidak berpikir lagi. (Palembang)_

"Ah…"

Naruto merasa pipinya makin panas. Gejolak yang begitu asing membuat dadanya berdentum-dentum karena alasan yang tidak ia pahami. Padahal selama ini dirinya penyuka Cherrybelle dan fans berani mati JKT48, terutama si imut Nabillah. Tetapi… Tetapi… Rasa ini, apa namanya? Sungguh Naruto tidak mengerti. _Apakah aku… Jatuh cinta?_—(diambil dari petikan lagu Vidi dan Gita Gutawa, red).

"Ehh, urang poho pan rek nanyakeun. Ari babaturan maneh teh kumaha?" tanya Naruto, setelah menyadarkan diri dari lamunan _shojo manga_-nya, "Damang, pan?"—_Ehh, saya lupa 'kan, mau bertanya. Kalau teman-teman kita bagaimana kabarnya? Sehat, 'kan? (Sunda)_

Kiba menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan menunjuk menggunakan dagu, khas manusia didikan Sumatera, "Kau jingok bae dewek, nah."—_kamu lihat saja sendiri, tuh. (Palembang)_

Melongok ke direksi yang Kiba tunjuk, Naruto hanya bisa mesem-mesem.

Iruka tampak sedang bermain dengan anak-anak SD yang tak lain adalah muridnya. Sebuah bola pantai yang sudah kempes tak membuat semangat mereka surut dalam bermain lempar-lemparan. Seorang bocah bermuka tengil dengan rambut jabrik dan _goggle_ di jidat tampak begitu bersemangat sampai-sampai bolanya melayang dan menganai salah satu petugas SAR. Naruto tak akan salah mengira—mas-mas ubanan yang kemarin menolong Iruka! Dan bukannya marah atau menghardik bocah yang pada kelebihan energi, si mas itu malah bergabung dalam permainan sambil senyum-senyum ke Iruka.

Lirik lagi ke salah satu sudut ruangan, ada Deidara yang sedang sibuk mengepangi rambut seorang anak perempuan. Tangannya yang cekatan berhasil membuat simpul-simpul rumit yang membuat antrian menunggu giliran dikepang cukup panjang. Naruto nyengir kuda begitu sadar kalau Kokoh Oro, itu, yang punya apotik di sebelah lapak VCD/DVD-nya abah Jiraiya, ikut mengantri. Tetapi yang menarik perhatian justru kehadiran mas-mas berkeriput seksi di sebelah Deidara. Mereka tampak mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Entah si mas itu tergolong yang antri dikepang atau antri untuk direnggut hatinya.

Yang paling naas itu ya si mas-mas bermuka mendayu dengan rambut panjang sepunggung. Terlihat jelas ia ingin mencuri perhatian Gaara, namun apa daya, lelaki mungil, imut, manis dan menggemaskan itu lebih tertarik untuk bobok melungkar sambil memeluk gentong saktinya erat-erat. Kasihan.

"Kib." setelah puas cekikikan, Naruto kembali bertanya kepada Kiba, "Sabaraha lila urang rek terdampar di dieu?"—_Berapa lama lagi kita akan terdampar di sini? (Sunda)_

Kiba menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu, "Dak tau jugo."—_Tidak tahu juga. (Palembang)_

"Naha, Kib?" tanya Naruto saat menyadari ekspresi sedih dan khawatir di wajah Kiba, "Maneh jigana teh galau pisan?"—_Kenapa, Kiba? Kamu sepertinya kok galau sekali? (Sunda)_

"Akamaru, Nar…" gumam Kiba sambil mengaitkan jemarinya, "Aku panik nian kemaren tu, sampe aku dak inget buat gawak Akamaru metu dari kamar…"—_Saya panik sekali kemarin itu, sampai aku tidak ingat untuk membawa Akamaru keluar dari kamar... (Sunda)_

Mendengarnya, Naruto langsung menepuk pundak Kiba, "Urang ngiring prihatin, Kib…" ucap Naruto tulus, "Nanging ngaranna oge anjing, tangtu bisa hirup dina kaanyaan hese oge."—_Saya turut prihatin, Kib. Tapi namanya juga anjing, pasti bisa bertahan hidup di keadaan susah juga. (Sunda)_

"Tapi—"

"GUK!"

Suara gongongan itu sontak membuat Kiba menoleh dan terkejut, "Akamaru?" sebutnya tak percaya dengan mata berbinar, "AKAMARU!"

"GUK!"

Layaknya adegan di _Air Bud, Bethooven, Lassie, Fang, Hachiko, _dan film-film yang melibatkan anjing, Kiba dan Akamaru berlari ke satu titik tengah di mana matahari terbenam dengan indahnya. Kiba memeluk leher anjing besar itu sementara si Akamaru mendusel-dusel leher majikannya. Naruto sampai harus menghapus air mata haru melihat adegan menyentuh hati barusan. Lalu, dari arah belakang Akamaru, sesosok mas-mas berkacamata hitam mendekati mereka. Ia berjongkok dan berbicara beberapa patah, lalu Kiba langsung memeluknya—Naruto pura-pura bersiulan ketika adegan ini terjadi.

Dan saat ia memalingkan wajah, tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang mas-mas berambut pantat ayam yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, membawa segelas air putih.

_(Lagu Ebiet G. Ade pun mengalun…)_

"Hei."

Sapaan singkat itu Naruto jawab dengan anggukan malu-malu yang sangat OOC mengingat kesehariannya yang pecicilan dan kelebihan tenaga.

"Tadinya ayah kamu yang mau membawakan ini, tapi berhubung tadi beliau mendadak ceramah…" pemuda yang mengenakan seragam oranye tim SAR itu menunjuk sebuah forum pengajian darurat, penuh dengan ibu-ibu berkerudung dengan Minato di tengah-tengah mereka, "…beliau minta tolong saya untuk membawakan kamu minum." sambungnya sambil menyodorkan gelas kaca tersebut, "Nih."

Agak gugup, Naruto menerimanya, "Hatur nuhun…"—_terima kasih… (Sunda)_

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Kemarin kamu langsung pingsan." dengan nada dingin yang bisa membuat para perempuan berebutan untuk dibuahi, pemuda itu berbicara, "Masih pusing?"

"Henteu… Eh, maksudnya, nggak. Sudah nggak pusing…" jawab Naruto, buru-buru berbahasa Indonesia sekalipun tabrak EYD dan kental dengan logat Sunda-nya.

"Hn." jawab pemuda itu sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Keadaan mendadak canggung ketika keduanya sama-sama menghadap depan, bersandar pada dinding yang catnya mulai terkelupas, membiarkan keramaian di pengungsian menggerogoti kata demi kata yang menunggu untuk meluncur.

"Boleh tahu nama kamu?"

Ketika pemuda penyelamatnya itu bertanya, Naruto tersenyum diam-diam.

Mungkin kata pepatah memang ada benarnya; berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian. Kena musibah banjir dahulu, cinta datang di pengungsian.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion.

Hadirin yang terhormat, silahkan kelima seme SAR ditimpuk pake perahu karet. *usep-usep Kokoh Oro* Saya juga enggak ngerti kenapa jadi panjang. Chapter depan pokoknya kudu kelar! Cukuplah banjir ini menjadi trilogy saja! #tekad #akurapopo #akukuat

Terima kasih buat review, masukan dan koreksi bahasa yang masuk di chapter kemarin! Saya sangat menghargai semangat dan dukungan sehingga saya mencuri waktu di kantor demi terbitnya bagian dua dari fanfiction ini, hehehe. Semoga terhibur dan siapa tahu ada yang tergerak hatinya untuk membantu korban banjir, ya! Yawis, saya nggak panjang-panjang, pokoknya makasih sudah membaca! Saya akan kembali dengan penutup dari cerita Nyunda ini! Yosh~!

~Sabaku no Ghee, 7 Februari 2014~


	3. Chapter 3

_** , Jakarta - Ribuan pengungsi Kampung Pulo memadati kantor Sudin Kesehatan Jakarta Timur. Mereka berjejal membagi tempat tinggal bersama tetangga senasib sepenanggungan. **_

_Pengungsi warga Kampung Pulo setiap malam tidur di tenda, depan kantor Sudin Kesehatan Jakarta Timur. Lokasi ini dipilih karena pengungsian ini letaknya dekat dengan pemukiman. Warga merasa lebih tenang mengungsi di tempat yang dekat dengan rumah daripada yang jauh. _

_Terkait dengan kondisi di pengungsian, pengungsi hanya mendapat jatah satu kali makan sehari dan memang telah akrab dengan musibah banjir setiap tahunnya. Bagi yang masih mengantongi uang, bisa membeli makanan di sekitar pengungsian. Di malam hari, baru disediakan makan lagi. Pelayanan kesehatan di posko ini cukup memadai. Persoalan air untuk MCK pun cukup terpenuhi. _

_(Sumber : , 22 Januari 2014)_

_._

_._

_**BANJIR CINTA : Part III**_

_~The Flood of Love~_

_Sebuah fiksi penggemar oleh Sabaku no Ghee, ide dan masukan oleh Raven dan Aria, Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Krisnul, Gatot dan Bambang adalah tiga author sok eksis alias OC numpang lewat._

_Beta reader oleh Ambudaff dan Grettama._

_AU, Crack, Humor/Romance, (maybe will be) slash, T-rated, OOCness overload, penjatuhan harga diri, pengkebirian kekerenan karakter, reverse!nasib dari Poor Prince._

_Dibuat untuk Tantangan 'Bersenang-Senang dengan Bahasa Daerah' oleh Ambudaff_

_._

_._

… _Awas-awas ketahuan / Mojok sama selingkuhan …_

… _Jangan sampai ketahuan / Sama pacar yang beneran …_

Suasana pagi di salah satu posko darurat banjir, _as known as_ Kantor Suku Dinas Kesehatan', kamp pengungsian korban Kampung Pulo, Jatinegara – Manggarai, Jakarta Timur.

Alunan mendayu dari sebuah lagu bernuansa dangdut koplo terdengar dari radio butut ber-_speaker mono_ milik sang hansip. Suara biduanita bernama Anita Khaca yang aslinya cempreng kini terdengar semakin sember. Sebagian besar pengungsi yang telinganya masih berfungsi baik akan sepakat kalau bagusnya, si radio tua itu, dimuseumkan saja. Atau dilelang pada kolektor barang antik. Atau dipereteli lalu _spare part-_nya diselundupkan ke pasar gelap Jatinegara. Yang artinya, mayoritas rakyat satu suara kalau radionya Bang Shikamaru ini mengganggu ketenangan, namun—

"HALAH MENANG PENALTI DOANG BANGGA!"

"HEH TIM MANEH TEH GEUS ELEH NTONG LOBA PUPULIH!"—_heh tim kamu itu sudah kalah, jangan banyak ngomong! (Sunda)_

—ternyata tidak lebih berisik daripada teriakan Sasuke, salah satu dari jajaran petugas SAR yang berani mati, melawan jeritan Nanar Naruto, salah satu korban banjir yang sangat jago menggoreng tahu.

.

"Hhh…" desah Gaara yang baru selesai menyuci gentong di tempat wudhu, "Isih esuk kok yo wis madu. Kaya ora ono kerjan liya."—_masih pagi kok ya sudah bertengkar. Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain. (Jawa)_

Kalau Gaara sudah khusyuk dengan gentongnya, Neji, petugas SAR lain yang saking stress akibat cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sampai rambut indahnya berubah gimbal karena jarang keramas, hanya bisa memasang ekspresi ngenes.

_ ~ Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana ~  
~Bagaikan kasih yang Gaara berikan kepada gentongnya~  
~Yang membuat Neji nelangsa~  
(Terinspirasi oleh Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

_._

Kembali ke tenda kemanusiaan.

Sebenarnya, mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh cinta pada pandangan kedua; berhubung pandangan pertama berlalu dengan kericuhan di tengah banjir dan penyelamatan seadanya. Sasuke sempat berpikir kalau pemuda Bobotoh yang ia tolong itu begitu manis dan santun. Setali tiga uang dengannya, Naruto juga pernah beranggapan kalau cowok SAR penolongnya sangat baik hati dan lembut. Namun semua berubah setelah malam itu televisi menyiarkan siaran langsung Persija vs Persib. **1)** Sifat Sasuke berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kelakuan Naruto langsung banting setir menjadi '_aing-maneh_'.

Korbannya? Sudah jelas Bang Rock Lee—yang menjadikan wajan besarnya _(tempat mencari nafkah sebagai tukang nasi goreng)_ sebagai pengganti parabola demi mencari posisi sinyal yang bagus. Sasuke bela-belain naik genteng demi mencabut si wajan malang karena tak tahan dengan kekalahan Persija. Hal itu jelas membuat Naruto yang tengah melakukan selebrasi berang. Si manis gerobak gehu pun tanpa berpikir panjang ikut memanjat atap dan menyatakan perang dengan Sasuke. Berujung dengan hancurnya genteng, patahnya reng, dan dua orang pemuda terguling lalu nyusruk dari atap yang kini terbaring _(tidak) _manis di dalam tenda darurat milik Palang Merah Indonesia.

Keadaan keseleo sebadan-badan, ternyata, tak cukup untuk membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar.

"Cih, padahal permainan Persib juga nggak ada bagus-bagusnya. Operan meleset, dikit-dikit _offside_, kesenggol nangis, kerjaan gonta-ganti pemain, bentar-bentar _diving!_" Sasuke mencibir. Tangan bersedekap sekalipun kaki masih digantung, "Menang juga paling gegara main kandang!"

"Maneh rek pupulih naon oge percuma, yeee, Persib nu aing geus meunang, dasar nteu sportip!" Naruto membalas dengan nada bangga, "Eleh mah eleh weh! Mamam tah macan!"—_Kamu mau bicara apa juga percuma, Persib saya sudah menang, dasar tidak sportif! Kalah ya kalah saja! Makan itu macan! (Sunda)_

Geram, Sasuke melotot, "Lo ngajak gue berantem, hah?" bentaknya sambil menyingsingkan lengan baju.

Naruto ikutan panas, "Maneh kira aing inggis? Sok! Kadieu!"—_Kamu pikir saya takut? Ayo! Sini! (Sunda)_

"Kalo berani, lo yang kesini—" balas Sasuke, yang kakinya masih tergantung, "BAHLUL!"

"ARI SIAH!" teriak Naruto murka, "BOROKOKOK!"—_artinya sejenis 'teme' gitu sepertinya (Sunda)_

"BACOT!"

"CICING!"—_diam! (Sunda)_

_(Sukses membuat Bli Ruke tersedak karena ada yang teriak 'ANJING' dalam bahasa daerahnya; lalu setelah sadar yang teriak barusan Naruto, entah kenapa Bli Ruke merasa itu hal yang wajar)_

"RIBUT!"

Sasuke dan Naruto membatu dalam posisi siap lempar botol infus dan pispot _(yang untungnya, sama-sama kosong)_—lalu dengan perlahan yang sangat komikal, mereka kompak menoleh ke arah tenda yang membuka dari arah luar. _Ah._ Benar. Si suster ganas berambut merah muda. Konon kabarnya merangkap sebagai _cosplayer_ dan cat rambutnya belum dinetralkan. Eh, keburu ada musibah yang mewajibkannya turun gunung. _Stage name_-nya Sakura. Nama asli tidak diketahui. Kemampuan medisnya ada di atas rata-rata namun sayang tidak diimbangi dengan kesabaran dalam menghadapi pasien.

"SUDAH SAYA BILANG JANGAN JERIT-JERIT! MENGGANGGU PASIEN YANG LAIN SAJA!" hardik Sakura—yang sudah jelas, membuahkan keributan baru lagi. Sepertinya mereka bertiga tidak sadar kalau sama-sama toa, "GANTENG-GANTENG KOK PADA BERISIK SIH!"

Kedua gila bola itu lirik-lirikan. Entah harus protes karena dimaki-maki atau malu-malu kucing karena dicap ganteng. Secara bersamaan, Sasuke dan Naruto membuka mulut, "Tapi yang salah di—"

"DIAM!" Sakura kembali membentak. Membuat kedua pasangan _tsundere_ kita sama-sama mengucap istigfar. Suster tersebut menghela napas sebelum mengeluarkan alat suntik dengan cairan mencurigakan berwarna kuning pucat di dalamnya, "Jangan membuat saya terpaksa menggunakan obat penenang."

_GLEK—_suara ludah tertelan paksa.

Sakura memberikan _death glare_ kepada dua pasien yang mendadak jinak itu. Ia berbalik dan menghilang begitu saja di balik tenda setelah yakin keduanya berhenti petakilan. Mungkin si Suster mau buru-buru keramas. Atau mau ngesot. Sudahlah. Kepalanya sungguh cenat-cenut punya pasien begitu.

Ide siapa juga yang begitu brilian; _menempatkan Sasuke dan Naruto di dalam tenda yang sama?_

"Bahlul!" desis Sasuke.

"Borokokok!" balas Naruto.

Dan mereka menghabiskan hari ketiga di pengungsian dengan tidur punggung-punggungan.

.

.

"Nasi bungkus…" keranjang-keranjang plastik besar berisi ratusan bungkusan kertas berwarna coklat diturunkan dari bak mobil _pick-up,_ "Mie instant…" kardus-kardus yang masih diselotip dari pabrik ikut menyusul, "Air mineral… Pembalut wanita… Makanan bayi… Oke, kasih semuanya ke relawan. Hati-hati woy!" bentaknya ketika salah satu kardus nyaris jatuh, "Jatoh satu, potong gaji!"

Seorang mas-mas korban LDR, dalam balutan seragam khas tukang gusur, sepatu _boots_ lapangan tinggi sangar, dengan rambut hitam cepak dan ekspresi muka keras nan masam, mengatur arus logistik harian. Kata 'GATOT' terbordir rapi di bagian dada kemeja safarinya. Salah satu OC kita versi jantan yang sering diteror karena bolak-balik telat _update_ _Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin_, sedang berkacak pinggang sambil memperhatikan anak buahnya dari Satuan Polisi Pamong Praja a.k.a. Satpol PP dalam mendistribusi bantuan teruntuk para korban banjir. Kegiatan tahunan. Siapa tahu dapat bonus.

Selaku perpanjangan tangan pemerintah dan _shipper _AhokxJokowi, tentunya.

"Wah, jadi komandan Satpol PP kok petantang-petenteng—" suara yang terdengar menyebalkan, menyindir, namun entah kenapa sudah biasa lewat telinga, membuat pemuda bongsor itu menoleh. Disambut oleh seorang om-om yang lagi _smirking_ sambil bersedekap, "—mentang-mentang udah naik jabatan jadi bisa nyuruh-nyuruh anak buah ye, elu sekarang."

Oke, mas-mas lain yang baru-baru ini menikah dengan ustadzah berjilbab sepinggang, menongolkan diri. Beliau terlihat santun walau aslinya manipulatif, sifat lahiriah yang diduga berhasil mengantarnya menjadi ketua RW 005, bahkan katanya mulai ikut-ikutan jadi caleg dan mencalonkan diri menjadi lurah. Bambang, namanya, aslinya populer dengan tulisannya berjudul _Walking on the Thin Ice _yang saking lamanya hiatus sampai diduga _discontinued. _Rumahnya ikutan terendam banjir sekalipun lantai atasnya selamat. Lebih suka hidup merakyat dengan merasakan penderitaan dengan ikut tidur di pengungsian.

Namanya juga abdi negara yang pro Jokowi jadi semenya Ahok. Sialan.

"Maneh deui, maneh deui." keluh Gatot sambil menghela napas. "Nanaonan maneh di dieu?"—_kamu lagi, kamu lagi, ngapain kamu di sini? (Sunda)_

"Ikut menanggung keperihan rakyat, Tong," jawab Bambang seadanya, "Elu sendiri—jadi rajin amat mampir di mari." sindirnya sambil menyeringai.

"Hush."

"Heh."

"Eh, ada bapak-bapak…" suara lembut yang sarat kefeminiman berhasil membuat kedua lelaki itu tersenyum lebar menyerempet cabul—"Wah, mengantarkan ransum lagi? Kami tertolong." ujarnya sambil memberikan sunggingan maut, "Pak RW juga, sampai repot-repot ke sini."

Gatot berjuang supaya iler tak jatuh, "Sudah tugas saya, Neng Tsun." jawabnya.

"Aye kudu tau keadaan korban di mari, Mpok Tsun." Bambang ikutan jelalatan.

Yang mereka hadapi adalah dokter kepala dari Tim Palang Merah Indonesia cabang Kantor Suku Dinas Jakarta Timur. Namanya Tsunade. Rambut dicat pirang. Muka tak pernah absen dandan. Baju selalu seksi. Dan alasan paling kuat yang membuat Gatot dan Bambang hobi berkeliaran di sekitar pengungsian adalah dada ukuran _cup _G yang selalu dibiarkan mengintip. Kadang menongol. Kadang sampai tumpah-tumpah. Lumayan, hiburan di tengah derita, anugerah di balik nestapa. Walau mustahil untuk digrepe karena taruhannya dikebiri sampai habis; tapi boleh dilihat gratis juga sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sini, Mpok Tsun?" tanya Bambang, kali ini dengan ekspresi yang sok serius, "Apa ada kabar yang nggak enak sejauh ini?" plus, bahasa Indonesia-nya langsung taat EYD.

"Hmm… Korban jiwa mungkin ya. Memang ada beberapa jenazah yang ditemukan ketika penyisiran lokasi banjir, namun langsung dibawa ke rumah duka." jawab Tsunade dengan nada sedih, "Tetapi untuk kondisi di sini, syukurlah, tidak ada yang meninggal atau luka berat. Paling-paling diare."

Gatot mangut-mangut, "Kalau pasokan sandang, pangan, dan papan, bagaimana, Neng Tsun?" tanyanya dengan penuh rasa kepo, "Mungkin saya bisa bantuin menggalang dana, gitu?"

"Bantuan ya…" Tsunade sedikit berpikir, "Kalau untuk obat-obatan memang semakin tipis, sih. Makanan juga frekuensinya kurang, variasinya apalagi. Kasihan, mereka bosan disuruh makan itu-itu terus." gumamnya sedih, "Kebersihan sih lumayan, cuma ya pas-pasan. Mereka mulai mengeluh juga karena susah menghubungi sanak saudara. Yang paling membuat prihatin sih—" ia melirik ke arah bocah-bocah berumur satu digit yang mendadak putus sekolah, "—mereka."

Bambang dan Gatot mengangguk mengerti.

"Sejauh ini, saya dengar tim SAR yang kebagian pekerjaan untuk mencari korban hilang masih di lapangan. Sebentar lagi mereka—"

"AMPUN MUCALI KULO!" teriakan yang terdengar penuh amarah itu jelas membuat kaget ketiga orang yang sedang bercengkrama, "Dasar siro mbocah-mbocah mboten ngertos sopan santun!"—_JANGAN MENGAJARI SAYA! Dasar kalian anak-anak tidak mengerti sopan santun! (Jawa Kromo)_

"—astaga, dia selamat…" bisik Tsunade, Gatot dan Bambang bersamaan.

"Siro ningal? Ha? Ningal? Bena sampun kendel!" bentak kakek-kakek tua bernama Madara itu sambil menunjuk lokasi banjir dengan kerisnya yang lumutan. Sosoknya terlalu baik-baik saja untuk seorang jompo yang tidak makan dan terasing di sela-sela batang pohon tumbang. Benar-benar Mbah Sakti. Curiga dia sering _mutih_ sehingga tahan puasa berhari-hari, "Punika berkat kesaktian kulo!"—_Kalian lihat, ha, lihat? Banjir sudah berhenti! Itu berkat kesaktian saya! (Jawa Kromo)_

Tsunade memberikan gerakan potong leher. Dengan sigap, beberapa wanita yang menjadi bawahannya membekuk si Eyang dan memberikan suntikan penenang. Gatot dan Bambang menelan ludah.

"—saya rasa semua berakhir baik tanpa korban jiwa." Tsunade menyambung kalimatnya yang terputus.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." balas Bambang dan Gatot bersamaan.

"Kulo nuwun…"—_permisi (Jawa)_

Bahasa Jawa lagi. Tsunade dan kedua mas-mas menoleh, menemukan satu mas-mas lain yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah penjaga pintu air, Mas Krisnul.

"Apura mekehuwi." ujarnya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat menahan kegalauan. Mungkin hatinya masih terasa perih luka pasca membuka pintu air. Bahkan belahan dada Tsunade yang aduhai itu tak mempan untuk membuat _mood_-nya membaik. Setelah menghela napas berat, ia berkata, "Aku arep menehi prungu yen awan iki, dhuwur banyu neng palka Manggarai mungga meneh."—_maaf mengganggu. Saya mau member kabar kalau siang ini, tinggi air di palka Manggarai naik lagi. (Jawa)_

Gatot, Bambang dan Tsunade saling menatap dengan ekspresi tegang dan kebingungan.

"Kris…" bisik Gatot dramatis, "Aing nteu ngarti maneh pupulih naon…"—_saya tidak mengerti kamu ngomong apa… (Sunda)_

.

.

"…itu artinyo, galo-galo bantuan yang mustinyo la nyampe dari kemaren ari, dak pacak dikirim kemari." kata Kiba dengan nada yakin, "Basa ni!"—_itu artinya, semua bantuan yang seharusnya sudah sampai dari kemarin, tidak bisa dikirim kemari. Gawat, ini! (Palembang)_

Kiba uring-uringan.

Rupanya kabar kalau pintu air kembali dalam keadaan siaga cepat sekali menyebar dari mulut ke telinga. Karena kalau mulut ke mulut nanti jadinya ciuman. Berita tersebut jelas membuat gempar dan segera menjadi _trending topic_ di kalangan pengungsi Kampung Pulo. Naiknya permukaan air sama dengan potensi banjir susulan. Warga yang baru saja kemarin mulai kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk bebersih dan beberes terlihat khawatir. Yang paling membuat tertekan sih; kemungkinan terlambatnya pasokan sandang, pangan, papan, dan obat-obatan karena susahnya akses ke titik pengungsian.

Masalahnya lainnya, air yang menggenang nyaris satu minggu mulai menampakkan taringnya. Wabah penyakit khas banjir sejenis demam berdarah, malaria dan diare merajalela. Rumah-rumah di lantai dua menjadi sarang tikus—tahu dong, air kencing tikus membawa penyakit? Keadaan kantor Sudin ini juga semakin tidak kondusif karena isu kebersihan. Sampah susah diangkut. Jumlah manusia yang bermalam di sini juga tidak berkurang. Kalau mau didaftar, masalah mereka tak akan habis-habis. Belum lagi soal privasi untuk pasangan suami istri yang sudah kebelet ingin melaksanakan sunnah Rasul.

Lima sahabat yang sebelum banjir saja hidupnya pas-pasan kini pasca banjir merasa terjepit kondisi ekonomi. Terutama Nanar Naruto yang rumahnya _hilang_ tersapu air bah.

"Hhh…" desah napas pasrah Gaara terdengar ketika mereka berlima sedang berkumpul di teras kantor Sudin, "Iki bajir during surut… Kamar kontrakan ora iso digunakne… Wis ndina-dina ora adolan…" gumamnya sambil memeluk gentong lawasnya erat-erat, "Aku kudu piye…"—_ini banjir belum surut, kamar kontrakan tidak bisa dipakai, sudah berhari-hari tidak jualan, aku harus bagaimana. (Jawa)_

Iruka melirik kepada Gaara yang sedang mengeluh, namun tetap ekspresinya tetap lempeng. Hebat. Ia ikut-ikutan memeluk dengkul sambil berbisik muram, "Saya jua kawelasan pada murid-murid saya. Mereka byana bisa ngalu ka skola lan byana bisa mauruk."—_Saya juga kasihan sama murid-murid saya, mereka tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah dan tidak bisa belajar. (Bali Madya)_

"Bener, nek. Eke juga puspita bambang sama keadaan begindang." Deidara ikut nimbrung dalam keluhan sambil pegang-pegang ujung rambutnya yang mulai bercabang karena kurang _treatment_, "Aduh, nek, jijay markijay deh eke sama muke-muke kagak mandi ini, stress! Huh!"—_Betul, sob, saya juga pusing banget sama keadaan begini Jijik sama muka tidak mandi ini. (Banci gaul)_

Naruto sendiri juga sedari tadi seperti kakek sedang senam pernapasan, "Urang oge nteu nyaho deui hayang kumaha. Gerobak aing geus tikerelep jeung imah-imahna…" ia menggerutu seolah gubuk deritanya menyimpan begitu banyak benda berharga—padahal sih enggak—_Saya juga tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, gerobak saya sudah tenggelam bersama rumah-rumahnya. (Sunda)_

Kiba bersedekap, "Nak cakmano lagi, maseh pecak kambang di luar tu. Dak kado jugo kito nak metu jauh-jauh. Paling banter sampe rompok." ujarnya sambil melihat temannya satu-satu, "Men ado pasar sih lemak. Kito pacak beli bahan mentah terus kito apoi kek di sini."—_Mau bagaimana lagi, masih seperti kolam di luar sana, tak mungkin juga kita mau keluar jauh-jauh, paling-paling sampai rumah. Kalau ada pasar sih enak, kita bisa beli bahan mentah lalu kita apakan kek, di sini. (Palembang)_

"Apik ide kowe!" sergah Gaara. Diikuti dengan anggukan semangat yang lain—_idemu bagus. (Jawa)_

Obrolan mereka semakin seru ketika berbagai masukan dilontarkan. Resep tahu fantastis 2014, jamu gentong versi _sachet_, _home schooling_ yang terjangkau rakyat kalangan bawah, pulsa telepon _unlimited _tanpa syarat sampai usaha _creambath door-to-door_. Naruto menyambar kalender 2013 yang masih eksis dan spidol besar yang biasa digunakan rapat kelurahan. Ia mencatat berbagai alat dan bahan yang akan mereka butuhkan untuk menunjang kegiatan kemanusiaan mereka. Mulai dari rimpang-rimpangan untuk jamunya Gaara sampai buku-buku bekas untuk kegiatan ajar-mengajar Iruka.

Setelah _list-_nya jadi, mereka nyengir kuda.

"Loba pisan, euy." komentar Naruto—_banyak banget. (Sunda)_

"Asli banyak nian, Mang." Kiba sepakat—_asli banyak banget, Om. (Palembang)_

"Piye dhuwite iki?" tanya Gaara—_bagaimana uangnya, ini? (Jawa)_

"Kenken, yo?" Iruka juga tak yakin—_bagaimana, ya? (Bali Madya)_

"Cincay lah." jawab Deidara dengan ekspresi yakin, sukses membuat keempat teman baiknya menoleh sambil pasang air muka keheranan, "Soal doku, yey sekalian percaya sama eke."—_santai lah, soal uang, kalian percaya sama saya. (Gaul)_

Naruto, Kiba, Iruka dan Gaara berpandangan ngeri.

Kalau yang punya ide adalah seorang banci salon, entah kenapa mereka memilih untuk tidak bertanya, tidak ikut campur, dan terima jadi.

.

.

"Bujubuneng…"

Sasuke mendesis. Sambil melongo. Tak percaya.

Ada Naruto. Memakai celemek. Sedang menggoreng tahu dengan tangannya yang lihai. Tumpukan bahan mentah di sebelah kiri, minyak goreng di sebelah kanan, kompor darurat dari kayu bakar di tengah. Peluh membanjir tak menghapus senyuman manis di wajah pemuda Sukabumi itu.

"Ini pengungsian kenapa jadi kayak tempat piknik…" gumam Sasuke sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Sepertinya gatal beneran. Siapa suruh sok-sok memakai _gel_ rambut terus nyemplung ke kali Ciliwung?

Beberapa orang tampak mengantri dengan manis di hadapan Naruto. Mereka terlihat antusias dengan cara Naruto mengolah bahan-bahan yang biasa ditemukan di pasar tradisional menjadi makanan ringan yang enak rasanya. Oke, mungkin soal lidah memang tidak bisa bohong. Siapa juga yang tahan makan nasi bungkus berhari-hari kalau bukan laskar FPI? Pesona mi goreng _instant_ yang selalu menemani malam-malam para pengungsi juga sudah habis. Jadi sangat jelas, kehadiran Gehu Pedas asli Sukabumi menjadi selingan yang sangat menarik dan menyegarkan.

"Lalaunan, panas keneh." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengacak perlahan rambut seorang anak lelaki yang mengantri paling depan. Ketika ia hendak melanjutkan kegiatan sorenya, ekor mata tajamnya menemukan sosok Sasuke. Gerak-gerik layaknya _tsundere_ kebanyakan. Dekat segan jauh tak mau. Sukses membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi peran protagonis dengan melambaikan tangan dan memanggil ramah, "Gehu, Sas? Meungpeung panas keneh, yeuh."—_pelan-pelan, masih panas. Tahu, Sas? Mumpung masih panas ini. (Sunda)_

Alis Sasuke naik satu. Merasa tak ada lagi pemuda berpanggilan 'Sas' selain dirinya dan ia cukup yakin kalau Naruto tidak lagi doyan perempuan, jadilah ia mengangguk plus memberikan jawaban khas, "Hn."

"Lain 'han-hen-han-hen'!" suara Naruto agak meninggi tanda memaka, "Sok kadieu!"—_bukan han-hen-han-hen, ayo ke sini! (Sunda)_

"Iya-iya." balas Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana, akting _cool_ sedikit demi _fangirl_ yang mungkin membaca, lalu berjongkok di sebelah Naruto yang masih sibuk melawan wajan, "Kayaknya enak."

Naruto menyeringai, "Soal gehu, urang jagoanana." ucapnya bangga sambil memberikan salah satu mahakaryanya kepada Sasuke, "Hayu dicobian."—_soal tahu, saya jagonya. Ayo, dicoba. (Sunda)_

"Hn." disodori sebuah tahu dengan uap masih mengepul, mau tak mau Sasuke mangap juga, "Oh!" lalu kedua matanya membelalak ketika segigit tahu masuk ke mulutnya.

"Kumaha?" tanya Naruto bersemangat, "Ngeunah nteu?"—_bagaimana, enak tidak? (Sunda)_

Sasuke memonyongkan bibir, "Hahas!" namun karena tanggap kondisi—Naruto sedang menguasai satu kuali minyak panas sementara Sasuke tak bertameng, tanpa perlawanan, plus pergelangan kaki masih bengkak—Sasuke buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi enak, kok."

"Hee…" jawaban Sasuke membuat ekspresi cemberut Naruto yang sejenak tampak langsung berubah sumringah, "Baguslah maneh resep."—_baguslah kamu suka (Sunda)_

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan mulut ngunyem. Ternyata di balik sisi beringas dan barbar Naruto, tersimpan sosok selembut tahu yang dikunyahnya.

"Temen-temen kamu pada kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Muka lempeng acuh tak acuh.

Naruto celingukan, "Eta, Kiba kukurilingan ngabantun henpon. Gaara ngabantuan tim medis nyieun obat tradisional. Iruka ngajaran barudak SD. Nah, ari Deidara…" pemuda bertanda lahir tiga di pipi itu angkat bahu, "…teuing tah."—_itu, Kiba berkeliling membawa handphone, Gaara membantu tim medis membuat obat tradisional, Iruka mengajar anak-anak SD, nah, kalau Deidara, entahlah. (Sunda)_

Sasuke meng-O dan mangut-mangut.

Memang, suasana pengungsian yang dahulu suram dan lebih mirip kamp konsentrasi zaman Hitler masih labil itu kini sudah berubah cerah ceria.

Boleh ditengok aksi kemanusiaan dari Kiba, yang memanfaatkan bisnisnya selaku perpanjangan tangan dari _provider_ lawas Indonesia. Bermodalkan ponsel zaman Madara masih kiyut yang dipereteli, dijemur, diangin-angin, lalu dirakit kembali setelah kering, ia berbagi kebahagiaan dengan mempersilahkan para korban banjir melakukan panggilan gratis. Tentu saja gerakan individual yang murah hati tersebut disambut hangat oleh para pengguna. Mereka bisa menghubungi sanak saudara dan member kabar kepada handai taulan. Tangis haru dan tawa bahagia terpecah setiap satu panggilan dilakukan.

Lain lagi dengan Gaara yang terlarut dalam pengulekan bahan-bahan tradisional yang memiliki khasiat menyembuhkan. Tanaman herbal yang biasa tumbuh dan tak berharga disulapnya menjadi ramuan yang sakti mandraguna. Rimpang-rimpangan, dedaunan hijau, kulit buah, semua ia babat, tumbuk, iris, rebus, dan dicekokkan kepada korban yang mengkhawatirkan kesehatan mereka. Tak ada lagi keluhan murus-murus, gatal-gatal dan demam—semua sembuh berkat kepiawaian Gaara dalam meracik obat dari bahan di sekitar. Tsunade dan Sakura tertolong dengan kehadiran sang tukang jamu gentong.

Kalau Iruka, sudah jelas dengan profesinya sebagai guru, dengan suka rela membuka sekolah darurat dengan fasilitas seadanya. Sebuah ruangan yang biasa dipakai para PNS kongkow dialihfungsikan menjadi ruang kelas dadakan. Sebuah papan tulis hitam, beberapa batang kapur, kertas dan buku bekas diberdayagunakan secara maksimal. Iruka menerapkan metode ajar-mengajar yang lebih fleksibel dan santai mengingat keterbatasan di lapangan. Namun hal tersebut tak membuat semangat belajar menurun. Dedikasi Iruka sebagai guru kontrak memang patut diacungi empat jempol.

Sementara itu, Deidara—

"Serius, tuh?" bisik Sasuke.

Naruto melihat ke arah pandangan Sasuke dan menahan tawa, "Maneh nempo sorangan." jawabnya geli sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Ari nteu kitu, kumaha deui urang boga duit?"—_kamu lihat sendiri, kalau tidak seperti itu, bagaimana lagi kami punya uang? (Sunda)_

"Oh." Sasuke mengangguk bodoh. Deidara, dengan paras cantiknya, sedang merayu-rayu jajaran Satpol PP yang sedang bertugas. Entah kata-kata retorika si banci salon yang mumpuni, atau karena paras dan bodi yang mendukung, atau memang para tukang gusur itu yang isi kepalanya ndableg. Konon sih pak RW yang doyan tebar pesona dan komandan sangar merupakan investor dengan modal tertinggi—dan semua sukses jadi tahu, jamu dan pulsa. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada korban-korban Deidara. Namun atas dan demi nama kemanusiaan… Ya sudahlah—"Kompak juga kalian."

"Rek kumaha deui, Sas?" Naruto menghela napas setelah tahu terakhirnya laris manis tanpa ada uang masuk, "Urang teu bisa cuman nungguan bantuan ti pemerintah, urang oge kudu ngalakukeun sasuatu sorangan."—_mau bagaimana lagi, Sas? Kita tidak bisa hanya menunggu bantuan dari pemerintah, kita juga harus melakukan sesuatu sendiri. (Sunda)_

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya."

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Waras.

Walau pertengkaran Bobotoh melawan Jak Mania terkadang mewarnai kedamaian pengungsian, namun di saat-saat serius begini, mereka bisa juga duduk bersama. Lumayan. Setelah badan rontok karena membantu dinas kebersihan bebersih sampah di jalanan dan menyisir bantaran kali untuk mencari korban, sebuah tahu panas buatan Naruto berhasil membuat _mood_ Sasuke kembali bagus. Gerakan mandiri lima _(ralat : empat setengah, karena Deidara tak bisa dihitung satu)_ pemuda yang proaktif dan anti-mainstream ternyata memberikan imbas positif terhadap permukiman darurat ini.

Pengungsi kantor Sudin lebih awas terhadap kebersihan dan kesehatan. Jadi hobi nyapu bersama dan ngepel dengan jadwal _shift-shift-_an. Siang hari para pengungsi akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk mencicil pembersihan. Sore menjelang malam mereka melakukan ibadah berjamaah dan makan bersama. Berangsur-angsur taraf kehidupan di posko banjir yang satu ini bergerak satu tingkat menuju arah yang lebih baik. Memang, mereka belum bisa kembali ke kediaman masing-masing karena air masih menggenang. Setidaknya kebersamaan dan solidaritas di rumah kedua cukup membuat nyaman.

Perubahan, sekecil apapun itu, selalu bisa memberikan kontribusi positif. Tidak hanya kepada diri sendiri, namun juga kepada lingkungan.

"Jadi?"

Suara Sasuke barusan membuat Naruto kembali menatap lawan bicaranya, "Naon?"—_apa? (Sunda)_

"Habis semua ini selesai, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto sedikit berpikir. Selain karena rumahnya hanyut dan gerobak gehunya juga terendam sampai keropos, ia sendiri juga tidak pernah merencanakan sebuah tujuan pasti. Sebagai jawaban, ia hanya angkat bahu, "Kumaha engke weh~"—_bagaimana nanti saja~ (Sunda)_

Sasuke mendengus dan menjitak pelan kepala berambut pirang sepuh itu. Naruto yang tidak terima balas menjitak setelah memastikan api kompor naturalnya mati total. Berakhir dengan mereka jitak-jitakan dalam canda tanpa terlalu peduli orang-orang yang menganggap kelakuan mereka begitu bocah.

Di saat bersamaan, Deidara menghitung uang dan menggandeng Itachi untuk pergi berbelanja ke pasar. Kiba memandikan Akamaru dengan bantuan Shino yang sudah mau melepas kacamata legendarisnya. Iruka dan Kakashi menemani anak-anak kecil belajar sekaligus bermain. Sementara Gaara, sepertinya masih belum _move on_ dari gentongnya—dan Neji masih tetap merana. Air memang belum surut sepenuhnya, rumah-rumah boleh jadi masih tergenang, bantuan pemerintah tak masalah byar-pet macam listrik PLN, tetapi suasana pengungsian yang beraura positif, di mana lagi bisa didapatkan?

Cinta dan kasih hadir bahkan di tempat-tempat yang penuh keputusasaan.

Siang itu, teriakan 'borokokok' dan 'bahlul' tetap terdengar—namun kali ini dalam nada yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Banjir Cinta / The Flood of Love : Selesai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

1) Sebenernya sih, kalo masih pertandingan klasemen, gak perlu ada pinalti sih, yaudah ini buat alasan berantem aja, sekalian rasa bersalah karena 22 Feb kemarin ga liat Persija vs Persib ;;A;;

…NGAWUR BENER ENDINGNYA "Orz

Ketauan ini diketik buru-buru demi mengejar injury time (saking di proyek lagi sangat padat jadi kagak sempet-sempet mau ngetik) #makanterasi

Oke, so, this is the end, saya nggak sempet ngebeta, **saya terima kritik grammar bahasa daerah saya yang saya tahu pas-pasan, dan silahkan dilakukan di kolom review :3** Suatu hari apabila saya sempat saya akan edit bahasa daerahnya, ehehehe. Semoga bisa diterima dan dinikmati, ya! (saya sampe terharu gitu, udah SANGAT LAMA enggak menyelesaikan karya multichapter "Orz).

Sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya ya :)

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 23 Februari 2014 ~


End file.
